


PostSync

by landeguin (Missesbean)



Category: Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, mush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 11:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14591643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missesbean/pseuds/landeguin
Summary: Justin's in love, but not with his wife.  A baby on the way, and JC to save the day.





	PostSync

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this, forever ago. . . but I still ship this. Ha! It's super cheesy...but I mean...oh well? Also, this is the longest thing I've ever written?

  


There was news to be shared all through the Timberlake house; to say that Georgia was excited to share her news with her husband was an understatement.  She was anxiously awaiting his arrival at their home, a bright smile on her face that just wasn’t going to leave anytime soon. She was busy rushing around trying to make sure everything was perfect for dinner; Georgia was of the persuasion that all big news should be discussed over a meal.  She had made Justin’s favorite pasta dish and was eagerly waiting for him at the dining room table.

 

Hearing a door shut, she stood up with a smile on her face, knowing Justin was going to freak and be so excited once he heard her news!  She waited for him to come into the dining area, smile still big. As soon as she saw his face though, her own fell. He looked down, upset, and almost guilty.  Instead of the normal hug and kiss, he gave her a hug, a peck to the top of her head and sat down at his place, eyes turned towards his plate.

 

Immediately, she sat at her own spot, looking over at him curiously.   **“Just? Are you okay?”**  Her own happiness was pushed away for now, he obviously needed to talk about something.  With a serious glance, he shook his head before speaking, **“Georgia, I have something that I need to tell you and, it’s big.”** He looked at her for permission to continue; Georgia nodded, not at all sure of what could be so big of a deal.   **“Kay, and when you’re done, I have something to tell you too!”**  

 

Justin looked at her for a minute before closing his eyes, head facing the table as he took a deep breath.  Generally she would have pushed for him to eat first, but this was obviously really affecting him. After what felt like an hour of silence, he spoke.  

 

 **“I-,”** he paused, audibly taking another long deep breath. **“Georgia, I love you, so much, you know that right?”** He looked up at her with pained blue eyes, resting on hers, she nodded, a feeling of despair filling her body as she waited for him to continue.   **“I never would do anything intentionally to hurt you, you’re the only woman I’ve ever loved and ever will love, but, Georgia?”** Confused, the woman looked at him carefully, studying the pained expression on his face, the lost happiness and was so worried that all she could do was nod.  With one more big breath, he finally let out the day’s biggest piece of news. **“Georgia, I’m in love with a man and, I can’t be in this relationship anymore when it’s just a lie.”**  There, he’d said it.  Finally, and it felt like a thousand pounds was lifted off his chest after he’d said it.  

 

She held her breath, waiting for him to spit out whatever it was that was bothering him so much.  As soon as the words registered with her, she wished she’d never heard them. Blinking furiously, she willed the tears to stay back, but quickly found them on her cheeks.  Seeing her reaction, he felt like the world’s worst person; Georgia didn’t cry, she didn’t show negative emotions. Within an instant, he was kneeling beside her, hand finding hers as he looked up at her.   **“Georgia, please don’t cry.  I still love you, I do, and I’ll always be here for you, but I can’t lie to you anymore.”**  As much as it pained him to actually say it to her, he knew it had to happen or it would only grow into a bigger problem.  

 

The brunette couldn’t really comprehend everything that was happening.  She felt sick, super sick and it wasn’t just the baby this time. Oh god, the baby.  The realization that he was leaving and she was having his baby only made it that much worse.  She started to downright cry at that moment, eyes shut as she held herself, trying to console that it would all be okay.  Now she had to tell him about the baby, that would just, be peachy. There was only one silver lining to the whole scenario, he’d told his news first, so now he couldn’t be trapped by the baby.  How miserable that would have been.

 

With a deep breath, she opened her mouth to speak, eyes still shut.   **“Justin. . . I have to tell you something. . .”**  Opening her eyes long enough to look at him, she saw him nod, eyes full of concern.  He would always love Georgia, he had been serious, he just, wasn’t _in_ love with her anymore.  When they had been dating he had thought she’d be enough, and she had been, until he’d seen Lance a few months ago and all of the old feelings had flared back up.  There was a reason they didn’t all get together anymore and that was partially why; there were too many feelings between them. **“Well. . . I’m ready to hear whatever it is you have to say, Gee.”**  

  


Her stomach flipped around some more as she shut her eyes once again, trying to regain any ounce of composure she had left.   The thoughts inside her mind were running a mile a minute, but this wasn’t something she could hide, no way. **“Justin, I’m, we. . . I’m pregnant.”** After what felt like years, she’d gotten the words out, heart breaking just a little bit more as she said it out loud.  

 

Justin had not been expecting anything like that at all; in fact, he was more than blown away by that statement.  Sure, they had talked about having a baby and had been just letting things happen, but they had been doing that for the past year and never had this happened.  In fact, he had started to think maybe they weren’t ever going to have a baby, but now? Well, could it be at any more inopportune time? His heart broke for her at that moment; he should have let her go first and tell her news.  Had he known this, never would he have dropped this bomb on her, ever. No, he would have stuck it out and stayed with Georgia and the baby.

  


Big, wet, hazel eyes stared at Justin, waiting for him to say something; Georgia was about to blow up from all of this, he needed to say something and he needed to say something fast.   **“Oh, Georgia. . .”** his tone said it all; pity.  The words felt like a blow to the stomach. Before she had even thought about it she stood up, walking past him and upstairs.  She just needed some space right now. Looking over her shoulder, Georgia spoke quietly. **“Don’t go, just, give me some time.”**   Leave it to her, always trying to not be dramatic, that was Georgia.  Nodding, he knew it was the least he could do, besides, he wouldn’t be leaving her right now anyways, not after that, there was much more to be said.  Kneeling on the floor, Justin sighed heavily. It was times like these when he needed a good listener and he knew just who to call.

 

***

JC looked down at the phone vibrating, surprised to see the name on the screen.  Hadn’t he just talked to J yesterday? Sure, they were great friends still, but they usually talked once a week.  Something must have been up, so he stopped his mix, answering the call.

 

 **“Hey Curly, what’s happenin’?”** Pausing, JC picked at a thread on his jeans, waiting for the other.  Justin muttered a greeting, cuing JC that there was something wrong, just by the tone.   **“What’s up man? You sound. . . down.”** He wasn’t sure of how else to describe to Justin how he sounded, distraught, heartbroken, just, he sounded like shit.   

 

 **“Joshua. . . I broke her, I am a horrible person and I fucking broke her.”** Justin sighed dejectedly, thoughts heavy both on his heart and on mind.  

 

At the mention, the other male was confused, what had he done? Georgia was obviously involved, but, he wasn’t sure how.  If he cheated on that girl, so help him he would crawl through the phone and kick his ass. Georgia was the sweetest girl JC had ever met; she was kind, charming, gorgeous and just the girl every Mom dreamed their son would bring home.  Then there was the fact that she was a teacher for the disabled children, well, that warmed JC’s heart even more. So maybe he was a bit smitten with Georgia; he thought Justin had won the mother load with that girl, in fact he’d always been a bit jealous of Justin with Georgia. It was probably safe to say that JC might have been a little bit in love with the woman; she was his dream girl, but, lucky bastard always got the girl, so he just played the best friend card.  Georgia had always gotten along well with him also; she dubbed him the ‘favorite’ of Justin’s friends, always choosing to chat with him instead of being wild and adventurous with the rest.

 

 **“. . . Lance.”**   Justin had been drawling on about his problem while JC had been thinking. He heard the mention of another friend, causing him some confusion.  Shouldn’t have been daydreaming and he would have known what he was saying. **“Wait, Justin, say that all again? I lost part of it.”** This couldn’t be good.  There was another sigh as Justin launched back into his story.  

 

 **“I saw Lance a few months ago, we had drinks, dinner, talked a lot and one thing led to another and suddenly I had him pinned against the elevator and I couldn’t stop kissing him and I knew I shouldn’t and then I left and tried to avoid him but I couldn’t stop thinking about him.  I’m in** **_love_ ** **with him, C.  I’m leaving my wife for a man; do you know what that could do to me? And, god, there’s even more and it’s going to be messy but I can’t stay and be miserable, C.  I thought I could do this. I did do this, I’ve done it for what, four years now, but I can’t push it back anymore. It was fine until I saw him.”**

 

As he tried to digest every piece of Justin’s story, JC found himself getting angrier and angrier with the other man.  How could he do this to his wife? Did Justin not realize how lucky he was? She was the perfect wife, she loved him, and it was obvious just from looking at her.  She was constantly doing something for him that was just, sweet. He didn’t even know what to say to Justin right now; there were so many words, but none of them were appropriate.  And there was more?

 

 **“There’s more?”** He rubbed at his temples, elbows propped up on the board as he tried to process everything Justin had said.  

 

Timidly, the younger man spoke once more.   **“She’s pregnant. . .”**  

 

JC choked, not at all expecting that to be what his friend would have to say.  How was he supposed to say anything about this situation now? His friend was in love with their other friend and was leaving his pregnant wife to be with the man?  Could this get any more confusing?

 

 **“Holy Fuck.  Justin, you can’t just leave her like that!”** Holy shit, what was Justin thinking?  He knocked up his wife and was in love with Lance and planned on leaving her.  Okay, because that made total sense.

 

Justin was trying to explain himself further when he heard shoes on the stairs.  He quickly told JC he’d talk to him later before hanging up, knowing he needed to have a way more intense conversation with Georgia.  

 

* **

 

After thinking about her situation and what exactly she was going to do, Georgia had made probably one of the hardest decisions ever.  Walking downstairs, she’d mulled it over in her head once more, completely focused on what she was planning on saying. Reaching the bottom step, she looked towards the living room, noticing Justin sitting with his head in his hands.  Taking her time, she stepped towards the sofa, sitting down beside him. Looking back towards her, Justin started to speak, but stopped when she put her finger on his mouth silencing him. **“Don’t.”** He shut his mouth, sitting back to look at her.  She _was_ gorgeous and the most amazing woman he’d even been with, but he didn’t feel for her what he felt with Lance.  Sure, he had for a while, but it hadn’t been enough.

  


His eyes stayed on his, wife, as he tried to figure out what she was going to say, his heart racing in his chest.  After what felt like an eternity, Georgia spoke. **“Can you give me a few weeks to find somewhere to live, then I’ll go and be out of the way? I can move into the spare room until I find somewhere and as soon as I find somewhere I’ll be-”** she wasn’t finished, but Justin had shushed her, shaking his head.  Reaching out for her hand, he took it gently, more of a friendly gesture than anything.   **“No Georgia, you’re staying here, if anybody does any leaving, it’ll be me.”** He watched her carefully, feeling like a monster.   **“I’m not going to go, you’re having our baby, I’ll be here, Georgie.”**

 

At his words she felt anger rise up inside her for the first time in the whole mess.  Oh, so because she was having a baby he suddenly could stay? She pulled her hand away quickly, standing up, angry tears forming in her eyes.   **“No, Justin, you’re not going to be here!  You’re going to go and be with whoever he is.  I’m not going to be put through the misery of knowing you’re only here because of the baby.  You go and, be happy with whomever he is and just, leave me be. You can see your baby, but I’m not going to let you stay and be miserable and put any blame on me, whatsoever!”** Tears fell as she realized what it all meant; her husband didn’t want her anymore and she was going to have his baby.   

 

His heart was being pulled in so many directions; he would always love Georgia, even if it wasn’t how she loved him, the woman would always have a special place in his heart.   **“Georgia, I can’t, it just, it’s not right.”** He wouldn’t be the dad that left his child to go play around.  She shook her head more, arms crossed over her chest as the thoughts ran rampant through her head.   **“I don’t care if it’s right, Justin.  I don’t want to be stuck with us being miserable, I can’t be stuck in this situation.  Please Justin, go, just, go.”** Her choked out words had turned into sobs as she tried to make her point clear to the man on the sofa.  Wordlessly, he stood, walking towards the door, pausing to kiss her forehead. Pausing at the door, Justin turned back to mutter an apology.  

  


As soon as he’d shut the door, Georgia collapsed onto the sofa with sobs racking her body.  Why did this have to happen now? Of all things that could happen, why did this have to be the way it went down?  There were so many questions in her mind, but the brunette didn’t even want to think about it anymore; there was entirely too much processing to be done.  Things weren’t ever going to be the same. Her biggest fear had turned out to be the truth; she wasn’t enough for Justin Timberlake, there were people bigger and better than her.  

 

***

 

The weeks flew by, Georgia a shell of a person for the first few, before it all really settled down with her.  He hadn’t been happy, it had been obvious, she had just been too blind with love to even see it. There had been fewer nights just the two of them, more group outings, less romance; she wished she would have seen it.  

 

Georgia was simply going through the motions of life, just getting through the days one at a time.  She kept reminding herself there was a baby coming, she had to focus all of her energy on this baby now. She needed to ensure the baby had the best life imaginable.  It would have been nice to be able to talk to someone about this, but that was another stipulation Justin had thrown out, and really, she did understand why. Since his leaving they’d sat down and discussed everything rationally, figuring out a game plan.  He’d noticed how she was a shell of a person, no emotions, too agreeable, it worried him. That had been the day he called in the big guns.

  


JC had called the house multiple times, but she had ignored the call each time, knowing he was calling for Justin.  He could leave a voicemail, and then Justin could get it when he called in for his messages. She wasn’t sure how to explain where he was anymore; it was hard living a lie.  

 

Georgia had been in the kitchen preparing dinner for herself when the phone had rang, instead of looking to see who it was, she just picked it up.   **“Hello?”**  She continued with her food prep, dropping her colander when she realized who was on the other end.   **“Oh, uh, hey JC,”** she put on her best sunshiny voice, as she mentally cursed herself for even answering the phone.  She’d been waiting for her friend Ali to call, so it had made sense at the time. Now though, she was regretting not looking at the caller ID.   **“Hey Georgia, how are you?”** His voice was loaded with concern; he knew.  Fuck, she tried to calm herself, of course he knew, he was probably the first person Justin told.  Now he was calling probably for Justin, not knowing she was living here, oh god, what was she going to say.  Lie, yes, lie. **“Oh, I’m great, just making some dinner for J.  How are you?”** Silently, she scolded herself for even going there, she knew he knew; there was really no reason for lying, but she couldn’t bring herself to let him know.  He chuckled softly on the other end, shaking his head.

 **“Georgia, I may be slow sometimes, but I’m not stupid.”** Her head hung a little bit at the statement, she knew that, so why was she lying?   **“Listen, I was in the neighborhood, thought I’d stop by, unless you’re busy?”** Okay, so he’d driven a half an hour to be ‘in the neighborhood’ but Justin asked him to make sure she was okay, he had to check on her in person.  Women could lie through the phone easily, but in person, he’d be able to see her and get the full scoop.

 

 **“In the neighborhood? Uh huh, okay, uhm, yea, just, come on over, you better be hungry. I’m making eggplant parm.”** She dismissed all other conversation from then on out, knowing he was up to something.  Sure, she’d always hung out with JC when they’d been out in a big group, but it wasn’t like they just got together the two of them and hung out.  Well, that had happened once, but that had been because Justin had gotten stuck in traffic.

 

***

 

After dinner, Georgia had watched awkwardly when JC had jumped up at the opportunity to put dishes in the dishwasher, requesting she let him do it.  Reluctantly, she’d sat back down, watching him. It had been odd, having dinner with JC and no Justin around, it wasn’t a bad odd, it just wasn’t something she was used too.  Georgia wasn’t too concerned about his presence though, he was an absolute doll, she really did enjoy his conversation, so why not embrace there was somebody around for a little bit?  Since Justin had left, their, no, her, house was too quiet. Justin had insisted she stay here, with enough room for a baby and a comfortable set up; while she had argued with him for a while, she had finally agreed it would be a good place to raise a baby.  It was a nice area, quiet, and there were families around them.

  


The brunette haired woman had watched JC move about her kitchen, almost like he belongs there; it had been odd, replaying their conversation over and over.  He’d voiced his apologies, bashed Justin just a little bit, as well as Lance, then apologized some more for not seeing it coming. She had just shaken her head; it wasn’t his job, at all.  He was really Justin’s friend first; it wasn’t like she expected him to have her back like that, though it was nice to know someone cared about her as well besides her other friends.

  


As he finished up, she smiled, thanking him once more.   **“Do you want to come in the living room for a while?”** She gave him a sleepy smile, the first trimester of pregnancy wearing on her much more than she had anticipated, but she really liked having someone else around the house for a little bit.  It was too quiet without Justin running around making weird noises or chattering on the phone. He gave her a glance at the question, not sure, but she looked hopeful that he’d stay for a while, so he nodded, thinking for a little bit wouldn’t hurt.  

 

Her plan had been to just talk for a little bit, get caught up on the news in his life, and just have a nice conversation with a friend.  When he’d gotten a call from his ‘mom’ she’d offered to let him go, but he’d told her it’d just be a minute, stepping into the kitchen to take the call.  Georgia had settled back in the corner of the sofa, getting more comfortable while he took his call.

  


JC had been less than pleased to see Justin was calling him while he was checking on Georgia, but knew he should take the call, so he’d done so.  After reassuring Justin everything was okay and that she was, decent, he’d gone back to talk to the woman. **“Okay, sorry about-”** he paused, a chuckle falling from his lips when he reached the sofa again.  Curled up in the corner was a sleeping Georgia, hair spread across the cushion, a peaceful and relaxed expression across her face.  Standing there, watching the woman, that familiar feeling reared its head, making its presence known. Yea, he thought he’d gotten over that little, burst of feelings he’d had for the woman, and apparently he was wrong.  Shit shit shit. He had to get out of there before he did something stupid. He took the message pad off her fridge, wrote a quick note and laid it beside her before pulling a blanket over the woman, then quickly left, making sure to lock the door behind him.   

 

Once he’d reached his car, he’d let himself relax, head resting against the steering wheel.  He was so in love with his best friend’s soon to be ex-wife. How was he supposed to keep checking on Georgia if he had his own feelings rear up?  There was going to have to be a change, he just didn’t know how to get himself to let go of those thoughts.

 

* **

The weeks wore by; Georgia was slowly overcoming her heartbreak.  She talked to Justin at least once a day, he was always eager to hear how the pregnancy was going.  They may not have been together anymore, but he was going to be involved in the _baby’s_ life.  Honestly, Georgia could tell he was really happy just from the tone of his voice.  She hadn’t realized he’d been so, down; he was pretty good at covering up when they had been around each other.   She was slowly starting to see just how drug down he’d been. Today’s conversation, like always, was centered around the baby; they had their first baby appointment today.   

 

Sitting in the waiting room for her appointment, Georgia had been a bundle of nerves.  What if there wasn’t really a baby in there anymore and what if this and what if that? Justin could tell she was nervous, so he’d taken her hand, squeezing gently as he leaned towards her to nuzzle her cheek gently.   **“Calm down, Gee. It’s all going to be okay.  Deep breaths.”** Sure, he was just as nervous as she was, but he wasn’t going to tell her that any time soon.  He figured it was best if he could be the strong support system right now. After what felt like ages, they were finally led back to a room.  Georgia was nervous and it was obvious just by looking at her.

 

He was doing everything he knew to try and make her relax a little, but it didn’t really seem that anything was going to help.  After the nurse got her all settled in, Justin came back into the room, having given her a moment of privacy, and sat down at the chair by her head. It wasn’t long before the doctor had come in, doing this, doing that, checking this and checking that, then, all of the sudden, Justin heard rapid fluttering and his own heart sped up, butterflies in his stomach and tears growing in his eyes.  That, was his baby’s heartbeat. Grinning big at Georgia, he held her hand tightly, so moved in the moment. They were really having a baby, a baby! Sure, this might not have been the most awesome planning or timing, but they were still going to have that baby! Holding Georgia towards him, he smiled; placing a kiss on the top of her head, Justin told her how much he adored her for doing this.  She didn’t have to involve him, and she was, for that, he was extremely grateful. They may not have been in the best, situation, but that baby was definitely going to bring them to even closer friends than ever.

 

After their appointment, with the promise of lunch, he got Georgia to the car, while she still was crying in the happiness of their baby.  Driving, he couldn’t stop replaying the movement and sounds he’d just witnessed. There was a real live baby in his wife, ex-wife’s tummy.

 

Once arriving at the restaurant, he got them all settled before disappearing for a few moments.  Justin had been excited to tell Lance all about the new baby and what it looked like and how he’d gotten to hear its heartbeat, leaving Georgia to sit at their table to ponder on her own. The tears had finally subsided, leaving her with puffy eyes as she took in the sights around her.  She wanted to be gushing about this with someone, but, the one person she thought she’d get to gush too, had someone else he was way more excited to tell right then. It hurt; it really did. She didn’t even know of what to think.

 

Pulling out her cellphone, Georgia was going to call her Mom and tell her the news about seeing the baby, but stopped when she saw a text message alert.  It was from JC, simple, friendly and just, JC in every way.

 

_Hey! How was bby appt?!_

 

Smiling, Georgia replied to it quickly, glad someone actually wanted to know about this.  The rest of her friends had obviously forgotten today was the big day.

 

 _I heard its heartbeat! And saw its little peanut shape on the screen.  Never in my life have I felt so, happy!_ Sending the message, she looked around, hoping Justin wouldn’t take forever.  Her phone vibrated, causing her attention to flicker back there.

 

 _Sweet! Can I C it?!_ Reading his message, Georgia laughed a little, of course he would want to see it.  She typed away, glad to have someone to gush too now. _Of course! Drop by sometime and you can see it! I’ll even let you hear its heart beat if you want! Not that I’m not a proud mommy or anything already! =] =]_ Much to her dismay, she was already further along than she had thought she was, already into the second trimester, something she hadn’t been expecting to learn at all.  That was okay though, it just meant the baby would be here sooner!

 

 _SCORE! C &HEAR! hey, wanna have dinner tonight? Or u got plans?_ JC was still more than smitten with Georgia, something that he didn’t think was going to be going away anytime soon.  She was just, perfect. He anxiously hoped that the woman would have dinner with him; he got to see her and see the baby, and get to eat good food, triple win.  

 

At the idea of dinner, Georgia was hesitant at first, but decided it would be okay either way.   _Dinner sounds good.  Pick me up at 6?_ She had a few errands to run this afternoon, so if six worked for him, it would be ideal for her.  She would get time for a little nap as well as have time to shower and change and all of that fun stuff.   _Perfect, it’s a date! C U Then, G!_ She chuckled, not sure of what to make of the ‘date’ part, but shrugged it off.  He was a friend, it was a phrase, that’s was how it was, no big deal. She had no idea JC was really hoping it could be viewed somewhat as a date or she would have probably been having a cow.  

 

   All through her late lunch with Justin, after he’d finally returned, they’d talked about the baby.  Georgia was amazed with how much happier he seemed. Maybe their relationship had just fizzled and she hadn’t noticed it?  Still, he asked no questions about her, or anything non-baby related. The lunch itself had been somewhat stressful on Georgia, though Justin would never know.  After insisting he didn’t need to walk her in and telling him goodbye, she’d gone inside where she shut the door, leaned back, and slid down to the floor. It was only then that she let herself sob.  Her husband had left her for another man. She was having a baby and was totally alone.

 

***

For as long as JC could remember, he hadn’t ever used the front door at Georgia and Justin’s, well, Georgia’s.  He had always been back door company and knew the code to get in. It was just their little routine, usually, he’d call before he came over and then nobody would freak out when he walked in.  Justin usually would be waiting for him in the kitchen or Georgia would bop in when she heard the door. Tonight was different; JC used the back door, expecting Georgia to be waiting in the kitchen on a stool at the bar, but she wasn’t.  As he walked through the living room, he called out her name, surprised she wasn’t in there either. Well, that was weird. Maybe she was still getting ready for dinner. Not wanting to scare her, JC moved through the foyer towards the stairs.  That was when saw her.

 

Turning on his heel, JC quickly scurried to her side, a look of shock and worry crossing over his face as he knelt down beside her at the front door.  Georgia was sitting, legs crossed in front of her, eyes bright red and puffy from crying, with the most pained expression JC had ever seen. He was even more shocked when she didn’t acknowledge his presence, just stared straight ahead. Looking over her, he noted there was no physical damage he could see, so hopefully she wasn't hurt. **“Georgia?”** Pausing, he gave her a moment to reply, but frowned when she continued staring ahead, eyes glazier than a donut.  At that moment, he noticed there were fresh tears rolling down her cheeks. Wordlessly, JC stood, went to the bathroom to grab a box of tissues and returned, sliding down to sit beside her.  Saying nothing, he held the tissue box in front of her, watching as she plucked a tissue, wiped at her face and continued staring ahead. JC had no intention of making her say anything, he would sit there silent for as long as she needed him too.  

 

After a few minutes, JC was starting to wonder if she was ever going to say anything when he felt the weight of her head on his shoulder.  He wasn’t bothered at all, just surprised; Georgia had never shown any emotion that was anything but happy. He’d known her for a good four and a half years now, and this was the first time he had witnessed the woman upset.  Justin said she never cried, never got upset and he had truly believed that, so why now? Hormones pushed aside, he couldn’t quite figure it out. He leaned his head towards hers, still wordless. There was no reason to say anything right now; when Georgia wanted him to say something she’d ask, he was sure of it.  

  


They sat there for a good fifteen minutes, neither saying anything, Georgia’s tears slowing down.  He jumped when she finally spoke. **“I’m sorry I ruined your night.”** Her tone was sad, upset; it sounded like she felt bad for supposedly running his night. **“You could never ruin my night, Georgia.”** It was a simple sincere statement; he meant every word.  While his words were simple, Georgia truly believed them; there was something about him and the way that he spoke that just made her believe everything he ever said.   She knew she looked foolish sitting on the floor, but really, she didn’t have any motivation to move or do anything right now. JC pat her leg gently in a friendly manner, just reminding her he was there; it was at that moment that the tears started all over again in a more frenzied manner.  

 

He certainly hadn’t been expecting Georgia to just start sobbing again, making little squeak like noises as she hiccupped, faced buried in his neck now as she sobbed.  Awkwardly at first, the man wrapped his arm around her, knowing she just needed to cry. She was a hormonal mess, soon to be officially divorced, and had just ‘met’ her baby; it was okay to cry, so he thought.  

 

When the brunette started mumbling about being a failure, having messed up, ruined everything, and been an annoyance, he started to get concerned.  He pulled back slowly, lifting her chin up to meet her eyes, confused. **“Georgia, what?  You’re not a failure, you didn’t mess up or ruin anything and I’m pretty damn sure you don’t annoy anyone.”**  Her eyes shut as he spoke, not wanting to look like a little girl sobbing.  How did he know? He wasn’t the one trapped by her being pregnant with his baby; she remembered the way Justin’s face had looked when he talked to Lance and then how it was different when he sat with her.  It hurt, more than anything she had ever felt. She was insufficient to him; not enough. Quietly, she spoke, **“He doesn’t want me anymore.”**  Ahh, so that curly-haired bastard was the root of the entire problem.  Well then.

 

Silently,  JC pulled away from her, moving so she was facing him.  Lifting her chin gently once more, he looked at her, taking a moment to collect his thoughts.   **“Listen to me, I don’t know** **_what_ ** **he did or said today, but don’t you** **_ever_ ** **let him make you feel inferior.  Understand me? He’s not worth it.  I know you probably disagree and you’re hurting, but Georgia, you’re better than this.  Okay? One Justin Timberlake should not get you down in any way. You’re too smart, gorgeous, caring, and perfect to let him get to you. You’re so much better than sitting on the floor crying over him. You’re perfect.”**  He sighed, running a hand through his hair as he tried to make his point known to her.  Had he really just said all of that? He wasn’t sure, but desperate times called for desperate measures and he was just going to throw it all out right now.  

 

Blinking back tears, Georgia watched the man in front of her, butterflies growing in her stomach as he spoke.  What was he saying? He didn’t know her like Justin did, he didn’t see how she was. How could he be telling her she was better than _Justin Timberlake?_ She couldn’t comprehend this.  

 

JC was giving her no choices right now; he was going to get her off the floor if he had to pick her up.  She shouldn’t have been sitting on the floor crying over some little prick like Justin. He stood up, looking down at her with an outstretched hand.  Hesitantly, Georgia put her hand in his, moving to stand up slowly. Once on her feet, she looked at him with rosy cheeks, embarrassed that he had found her crying on her floor.  She looked confused to JC; he’d never seen her like this, ever. Normally he wouldn’t have been so bossy, but she needed direction, he could tell. Softening, JC pulled her in a friendly hug, rocking back and forth, hand cupping the back of her head gently.   **“Please don’t cry over him anymore. . .”** He couldn’t take her crying over Justin, not when he felt like he did.

 

Never did Georgia let herself cry in front of anyone, ever. There was the exception of the tears of joy about the baby, and her outburst with Justin, but that was it.   Here she was, clinging to JC and sobbing on his shoulder as he rubbed soft circles on her back. Justin didn’t want her anymore and it hurt; for the first time, she’d let herself actually feel everything that had happened.   She didn’t know how long she stood there crying in his shoulder, but when she stopped, she actually felt a little bit better. Pulling back, she looked up at him with timid eyes. **“I’m sorry I snotted all over your shirt.”** Of course, typical Georgia, worried about everything but herself.  JC chuckled, shaking his head. **“Don’t worry about it, Georgia.  Now, are you hungry?”** He pulled her at an arm’s distance, looking at her intently.  Nodding slowly, she realized she _was_ hungry, and she really had to pee, damn pregnancy.   **“Good.  Why don’t you go upstairs, take a shower, put on some comfy clothes and when you come down dinner will be here.”** He gave her a look, more or less telling her what she was going to do, but sweetly.  She stood gawking, trying to think of an excuse, but finding none and realizing just how perfect it all sounded.   **“You’re all dressed up for dinner.”** She pointed to his clothes, not sure of what to make of the situation.   

 

Shrugging he wasn’t at all bothered.   **“Well, since I just got back from a trip, I have my suitcase still in the car. Would you be more comfortable if I found jeans and a t-shirt?”** He looked at her softly, full of concern.  She shrugged, not at all sure of what to say to that.  Chuckling to himself, he nodded, before pointing at the stairs.   **“Go go go, I’ll order some dinner, get some different clothes and find a good chick flick. When you’re done, we’ll bunker down for some laughs.”**  Wrinkling his nose at her in a playful manner, he gently pushed her towards the stairs, pleased when she went up on her own. After she was out of earshot, he let out a sigh before cursing himself and his big mouth and that stupid curly-haired boy.  

JC had watched Justin do a lot of stupid things, and time and time again, he’d just laugh about it, shrug it off and keep on loving the curly-haired goon for being who he was.  This, though? JC couldn’t forgive him, he just, couldn’t. Then, there was the whole issue of Lance. He didn’t know what to make of Lance even allowing Justin to fall into the situation; sure, he knew Lance always had the hots for Justin, but he had hoped that had gone away.  Of course, he wasn’t one to really be judging anyone for having feelings; he was indeed quite smitten with Georgia. Even though he had feelings, he hadn’t acted on them and made out with her or anything, so that was okay, right? He wasn’t really sure of what he should have been thinking, but he knew he was done with Justin.  For now. He sighed to himself, not even sure of what he should and shouldn’t be doing right now. He was going to just make sure Georgia was okay, that was all he could do right now.

 

***

 

So maybe JC had been right, the shower had done Georgia a world of good. As she stood in front of her dresser, the woman looked through her drawers, not even sure what the hell she was supposed to wear for this ‘night’ in with JC when she had sobbed all over him and he had told her she was perfect.   She assumed he was just saying those things to make her feel better, but still, she felt like she couldn’t just waltz down in a pair of ratty old sweats. Digging through her drawer, she found a pair of Victoria Secret Pink sweat pants, those would do. Pulling them on, she groaned a little when she realized they were tight, feeling more tears rushing to her eyes.  Why didn’t any of her pants fit? She wasn’t that far along, dammit, why couldn’t she breathe in the stupid things? The episode of pant throwing continued for a while until she finally reached the bottom of the stack to find a pair of lime green and black plaid flannel pants, those were hideous, definitely not hers either. Pulling them on, she frowned, realizing they were the only ones that she could breathe in.  Just great, she looked like an idiot. Settling for a long-sleeve black tee, she pulled her wet hair into a braid down the middle of her back before going back downstairs. She couldn’t abandon her company now.

  


She found JC in the kitchen, getting out plates, forks and glasses, cartons of food scattered across the counter. He’d changed, she noticed, into a pair of black sweatpants and a white t-shirt.  She couldn’t help but notice the guy made the sweat pants actually look, good, weird. Clearing her throat lightly, she watched him, smiling small when he turned around. **“Hey! Just in time, food just got here.  Okay, I got pizza, Chinese, and sandwiches.  I hope there’s something you like, if not, we can get something else.”** Handing her a plate, he pointed out all of the containers, smiling at her.  All of her favorite dishes sat in front of her and she was shocked. Justin never knew what to order her, always having to ask what she wanted.  JC had ordered with no question and everything was what she would have ordered herself. He pushed a container of steamed vegetables in her direction, **“Extra bamboo.”** Okay, now how did he know that?  She looked at him incredulously, unable to believe he knew bamboo was her favorite part.   **“Bamboo is my favorite. . .how’d you know?”** He shrugged, answering quickly as if it was no big deal.   **“I pay attention.”**  

 

Georgia wasn’t sure of what to make of that at all, but noted the tinged of pink in his cheeks when he answered.  Hmm, maybe JC did pay way more attention to her than she knew. As she sat at the counter, Georgia waited for him to get his plate and sit down, eyes watching over his actions slowly.  It seemed like every move he made was deliberate and slow, him taking his time with each little scoop. As he came to sit by her, she smiled, glad to have some company for tonight. They ate silently, both comfortable with their silence.  Georgia didn’t need words to be spoken, silence didn’t hurt anything.

JC was deep in thought, thinking about the first time he met Georgia.  He and Justin had been at a fellow Mousketeer’s wedding; they’d both been terribly bored, waiting for the wedding to start.  He remembered admiring all of the bridesmaids up at the front, him and Justin both eyeing Georgia. Through the ceremony they had tried to pick from the program which one she was.  JC was going with a “Georgia Harris” while Justin thought she looked like a “Mandy Johnson.” At the reception, JC had learned he was right, a teasing smile on his face as Justin admitted defeat.  Still, it didn’t get Justin down, oh no, as soon as they were done with the receiving line he was over working his game on her. JC hadn’t even gotten a chance; he had been disappointed, but figured he should have been used to it by now.  Justin always got the girl; that was just a common fact.

 

Much to JC’s dislike, Justin had indeed, gotten the girl that night.  She’d danced with him multiple times, smiled brightly at him with that look all women gave Justin when they were swooning.  JC figured it would just be a fling, but when she attended his and Justin’s weekly wing night a month later, holding Justin’s hand, he knew it was signed, sealed, and delivered.  Justin never brought women to boy night and he never acted like that; he was hooked.

Georgia looked at JC, waiting for him to say something.  He turned towards her in a jerky motion, having heard her mention something.   **“What? I’m sorry, I was. . . thinking,”** he apologized for his lack of attention and looked over at her. Damn Justin, pulling that girl so far into his web and then getting tired of her, typical.  She had smiled, shook her head like it was no big deal, **“Oh, I just said thank you for, this, and, for uhm, earlier. . .”** she blushed like crazy, sending a whirl of butterflies to JC’s stomach.  “ **No problem, Georgia, it’s what friends are for.”** He took a drink, then flashed her an award-winning smile as his eyes danced over her.

Much to Georgia’s dislike, JC had insisted he help clean up the mess.  It hadn’t taken very long before everything was put away and Georgia was leaning back against the counter, watching JC wash his hands.  Was she supposed to think he was so good looking? She wasn’t sure, but she liked the new haircut, much better than his shaggy stage. Moving to get some water out of the refrigerator, Georgia pushed all of her crazy hormonal thoughts away, not wanting to be the idiot here.

After drying his hands, JC grabbed his glass and followed Georgia into the living room, then settled himself across from the chair she’d sat in.   **“Are you feeling any better?”** It was a sincere question; he had been really worried about her when he had arrived.  Looking up, the brunette nodded, a smile growing across her face. **“Yea, I am, thank you,”** she answered.  Georgia was busy thinking about why JC cared so much, confused.  He was Justin’s best friend, yet, here he was, making sure she was okay.  Out of nowhere, JC looked over at her with an idea. **“Dance?”**  He asked with a smile, knowing how much Georgia loved to dance.  Justin was constantly complaining about how Georgia had danced his feet off, never wanting to stop.  Sure, Justin had been a good sport about it, but after years of dancing around, he wanted a break from it.  JC couldn’t figure out why anyone wouldn’t want to dance with the beautiful woman in front of him, she was a work of art.

 

She shrugged, but a smile was already growing over her face at the question.  Seeing the smile, the man stood up, moving towards the stereo cabinet for music.  After a few moments he settled on a cd, pushed some of the furniture back and walked towards Georgia with a smirk on his face.  Extending his hand, he waited for her to get up, hoping he wasn’t scaring her. Chuckling lightly, Georgia stood, taking his hand lightly.  She looked down at herself, ugly pants, socks and all, well, if she wasn’t just a dancing beauty.

 

Gingerly, she moved towards JC, still unsure of what to think about dancing with him.  It was just friendly though, right? There was nothing wrong with this, he was trying to make her feel better. He knew she loved to dance, JT had always whined to everybody about it, begging them to dance with her for a break.  As he took her hand, he pulled her closer, but not too close. He swirled and twirled her around the living room for a few songs, a smile on his and her face as she finally loosened up. There was that smile JC had been waiting for; Georgia was grinning up at him, eyes dancing on his as he spun her across the room, dipping her back gently, causing a little giggle to leave her mouth.  When he pulled her back up, her expression turned serious with the look he was giving her; she felt like he was looking into her soul and she wasn’t at all sure of what to think of that. As if on cue, the music turned to a slower, more somber piece, the pair of them moving slower.

Dancing in her living room with her ex-husband’s best friend, Georgia let her thoughts roam over her and before she even knew it, she was speaking.   **“Hey JC?”** She waited for him to respond, eyes not on him, but behind him, intentionally.   **“Yea, Gee?”**   He wasn’t sure of what to make of her tone, a bit worried.   **“Why are you here? I mean. . . you’re Justin’s best friend, one of Lance’s good friends and yet, you keep showing up here, checking on me, texting or calling to see how  I am,”** she looked up at him, not sure of what to think about the situation at all.

Hearing her question, JC sighed, twirling her out gently before pulling her back in towards him.  Of course she had to ask such a question. **“Well. . .”** he paused, not sure of how to even answer that.   **“You’re a good friend Georgia.  And, I think, that, what Justin did, was, an ass move and I can’t really condone his behavior at all.”** He shrugged, trying to brush it off; he didn’t think it would be a good idea to just admit he was in love with her.  Georgia, like a typical woman, had something to say about that though. **“He didn’t mean to fall in love with Lance, JC.  It’s not** **_all_ ** **his fault.  I mean, I always knew I wouldn’t be enough, so I mean, I shouldn’t have-”** she rambled about how she wasn’t enough, making JC shake his head, disappointed with her answer.

 

She really didn’t think she was enough? He needed her to shut up, not wanting to hear her put herself down anymore.  Lightly, he pressed a finger to her mouth, shutting her up effectively. **“Even if he didn’t mean to fall in love with Lance, he** **_did,_ ** **and he treated you terribly along the way.”** His tone was soft but firm; he honestly believed Justin had treated Georgia unfairly for a long time now.   **“You deserve better, Georgia.  Not him blabbing about Lance, ignoring your feelings, and just being his normal asshole self. You deserve so much more.  I uh, I wasn’t kidding when I said you’re perfect.”** He looked down, watching his feet as they moved to the music, never having stopped dancing.

  


Georgia’s eyes were huge as he spoke, not sure of what to think of everything JC was saying to her.   **“I think you’re being a little harsh, JC. . . he doesn’t ignore my feelings.”** She tried to defend him, but JC was quick to retort.   **“That’s why I found you sitting against your front door sobbing. . . because he was so tender with your emotions.”** He snorted, amused that she was defending the man who left her, for another man.   **“That’s different; I was just emotional from seeing my baby for the first time.”** She was going to use every thought she had, to protect Justin right now, mainly because she knew, deep down, JC was right.

  


He was having none of it right then though, looking at her like she’d grown a third eye.   **“Seriously? You don’t** **_have_ ** **to defend him anymore.  He doesn’t deserve that, Gee.”**  Sighing, he spun her around, still moving to the music.  When she was facing him again his expression was calmer. **“I’m sorry, I just, I think you should be treated like the Queen you are, that’s all.”** So maybe he was being brave as he shrugged, trying to brush it off like it was no big deal he just had told her she was perfect and a Queen in his eyes.

 

Georgia’s cheeks tinted bright pink at his statement, stomach fluttering around at the statement.  Was he trying to make her feel these things or what? She thought about what he had said, wordless.  At the swell of the song, JC dipped her low, bending down with her, face a few inches from hers as she looked up, their eyes meeting for the first time in a few moments.  Without thinking, he closed the gap of those few inches, lips brushing against hers briefly before he pulled back, standing her back upright. Georgia’s heart was beating ninety to nothing in her chest, eyes still on his as she stopped moving, causing him to halt in spot as well.  He’d just kissed her. JC had just kissed her.

When they stood upright, the brunette stared blinking rapidly at him.  He’d just kissed her and she had absolutely no idea of what to make of it.  Was he trying to break her down even more? Was this JC’s idea of taking pity on her?  Georgia didn’t know what to think, tears rolling down her cheeks as she stood still, blinking at him.  It was all so confusing and she had no idea of what she was supposed to think at that moment.

As he saw her reaction, JC felt a pang of guilt in his chest and then defeat.  Obviously, she wasn’t interested in kissing him and he had stupidly made a move way too soon.  The moment had felt right, she’d been giving him the look, and it just, it had absolutely felt like a right moment.  Maybe he was losing his game and had no idea of what was ‘right’ anymore. Something hadn’t been working to his advantage, judging by the way she was standing still as a statue, sobbing.  Guilt flooded over him as he apologized, looking up at her with big eyes. **“Georgia. . .”** Her name spilled out of his mouth, tone apologetic and nervous.  What was she thinking? **“I’m, sorry, that was, I shouldn’t have and, I’m just so sorry. I didn’t think.”** God, she was never going to talk to him again.  She was going to hate him, forever, he just knew it.  The thoughts were running wildly through his head as he rubbed at his temple.

Letting out a little cry, the woman wrapped her arms around herself, head directed towards the floor as she cried more.  Why was all of this happening to her? She didn’t really understand what was going on or why she felt like she did. Twisting back and forth on her feet for a minute, she was embarrassed as she cried, but didn’t know what else to do.  Before she knew what she was doing, the woman was leaning back against JC, arms still around herself as she buried her face in his shirt, not sure of where to go.

In shock, he stood still for a few moments, not even sure of what to say to the woman.  Relaxing, he gently wrapped his arms around her, patting her back lightly to try and comfort her.   The woman in his arms was sobbing and babbling incoherently, making a horribly guilty feeling bubble deeper within JC.  He was so responsible for the mess she was at the moment and he felt awful.

So maybe kissing her hadn’t been the best idea; JC was slowly realizing he might have made a huge mistake as she clung to him, crying.  He never wanted to be the one to make the woman cry, there had already been someone doing that.

Georgia held onto him for a few minutes, her thoughts running rampant through her mind.  What was happening? Why was he being so kind, more than willing to help her and always around when she had a bad moment?  It was all starting to make sense as she thought through it, putting it all together. He was there out of pity.

It all made perfect sense the longer she stood there.  Pulling back, she wiped at her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest.   **“I think you should go.  I’m really tired.”** She kept her distance, stepping back from him.  She wanted exactly no more pity, especially not his.

Not wanting to push, JC nodded, apologized once more, the guilt weighing heavily on his shoulders as he left.  What the hell was he going to do? If he knew Georgia like the thought she did, she was already way over analyzing everything.  Walking out the door, he knew to keep his mouth shut, speaking only to tell Georgia goodnight.

She said nothing else, but shut the door behind him, making sure to lock it before going upstairs.  Between her pregnancy hormones, the stress of her marital status and the extra pressure at work lately, she felt like a one woman circus.  To say she was in need of a vacation would be an understatement.

***

Days went by with Georgia avoiding any and all messages from JC.  He had called, texted and emailed her with apologies, then his concern.  Was she okay? Was she mad at him? Was she upset? Sick? He needed to know that she was okay.  All Georgia could do was ignore him; it was all Georgia’s way of not letting herself get hurt.  As much as she had hated to admit it, she had found herself quite attracted to JC and really not as disturbed by the thought as she felt she should have been.  The part that hurt the most though, was knowing, in her mind, that he had been and would only show her any affection out of pity.

***

Five weeks after the incident, with all of his calls, messages, emails and even a visit to her house being ignored, JC felt like he had ruined everything and every chance he might have had.  The woman was obviously done with him, that was all he could really think. Being as persistent as he was though, JC couldn’t let their friendship end like that; he had to fix the mess.

Armed with daffodils (her favorite) and Swedish fish (another favorite), he stood on her front step, hoping and praying she would at least let him in for a minute to just, apologize and explain himself.  When he was about to give up, much to his surprise, the door opened to reveal Georgia standing with her arms crossed over her growing belly, an unimpressed look on her face.

As she let him in, JC tried to remember the rehearsed speech he had practiced, but found his words lost.  Georgia was staring, arms crossed, a distant expression on her face. The woman looked down; her hair was sloppily in a pony, sweats, and a tee on her frame as she stood there, swimming on her.  Still, he couldn’t help but find she was absolutely gorgeous. Offering the flowers and candy, his apology was already spilling out of his mouth. **“I’m so so sorry about that night. . I didn’t mean to freak you out, Georgia.”**

 

The brunette watched him offer out the goods, but she pushed his hands back, a frown on her face.   **“I do not want, or need, your pity or your pity apology, JC.”** Her tone was distant, unusually cold and so uncharacteristic of her.  JC didn’t even know what to say; she thought he was there out of pity?  What? **“I don’t, I don’t understand.”** His eyes flicked to hers, thoughts running wild.  Georgia thought he was there out of pity?

Georgia rolled her eyes, scoffed and spoke, **“Don’t understand? Let me be clear then,”** she paused, feeling more emotion than she wanted.   **“I don’t want you hanging around, helping me out, dancing around my living room and trying to perk me up because you feel sorry for me.  Yea, I’m pregnant, yes my husband left me for another man, but guess what. I’m fine. I don’t want you here, fucking with my emotions and doin’ shit just because you feel bad for me!”**

JC stood in complete shock as the woman spoke.  He couldn’t remember the last time, if ever, he’d heard her use the word fuck, let alone what the hell was she talking about?  Honestly, she thought he was there out of pity? JC was offended that she thought like that of him. His hurt was evident on his face as he replied, **“I never once showed up in pity, Georgia.  I showed up because, because I care about you. I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t care!”** He shook his head, unable to believe this was all really happening.  Where in the hell did she get these ideas? If JC was being completely honest, he was really upset by the fact that she even thought he would do something like that.  He was about to mention the fact that she had really upset him when she went off again.

 **“Also, JC, what the** **_hell_ ** **are you wearing today? I’m sorry, but who told you cheetah and stripes go together!? It’s giving me a headache just looking at your pants! You’re wealthy, get a personal shopper or someone to pick out decent clothes! But, that’s beside the point! I just, I’ve already been fucked with, for a lack of a better term, once now and I just, I don’t need this!”** She groaned, shaking her head.   All systems were failing, Georgia had lost any and all censors she had right now.  She was about to leash into another diatribe when she heard someone clear their throat.

Turning around, Georgia saw Lance, standing sheepishly behind her.  What the hell was he doing here? She wasn’t even sure of what to make of this.  JC kept his eyes directed to the floor, not wanting to look at the woman screaming at him.  He was blaming all of this onto her hormones right now; the Georgia he knew wouldn’t have been screaming at him nor would she have been insulting his clothing sense.

Now facing Lance, standing sheepishly in her doorway, Georgia blew up even more.   **“And you! What the FUCK do you think you’re doing in my home, you. . . homewrecker whoreman thing you!”** She scowled at him intently, not sure what exactly he was doing.   **“What kind of person are you?  Do you** **_enjoy_ ** **stealing other people’s husbands? Does it make you feel better to know that you took him away from someone? Is it giving you a thrill to know that I’m here cooking up his baby and you are off. . . playing house?”** Her generally kind eyes were narrowing more and more on Lance.

 

He looked horrified, his hands were shaking.  Lance really hated the way things had happened, but, it hadn’t been something he could really control.  It honestly, had just happened. **“Georgia, I’m sorry-”** he had planned to apologize, but he’d been cut off by another burst of angry Georgia screams.

 

 **“And if you think that you can be. . . some. . . some  second dad to this baby so help me I will kick your ass! You will** **_not_ ** **be anything to that baby except the man who stole its father away, do you fucking understand me? I will** **_not_ ** **support you being anything other than Lance, you tramp!”** Georgia was on a roll, her face was red, head tingly as she continued to yell at him.  JC put his hand out on her arm, in shock, trying to get her to stop, but that had obviously been a mistake.  As soon as she felt him touch her, she whirled around on her heel, screams changing to him.

 **“Would you fucking leave me alone? For shit’s sake, I don’t need your fucking pity and I don’t want you trying to tell me what the hell to do either! You’re not my fucking babysitter and you’re not my dad so just stop!  Do not fucking touch me!”**  She scowled, pushing his hands away from her when he tried to get her to calm down.

Lance had taken her moment of explosion on JC to take a deep breath, then spoke once more.   **“Georgia, I think you should sit down; your face is bright red.”** He was of course just concerned for her well-being; he felt like a total prick for everything that happened.  The last thing he wanted was her not feeling well.

 

Turning once more, she started in on Lance again.   **“Oh, do you think you can tell me what to do now? Wrongo! You are nothing but . . .a. . . you’re a. . .”**

 

 **“He’s a what, Georgia?”** Justin had walked in, wondering what was taking Lance so long to get his jacket.  His eyes were on his wife, uh, ex-wife, as she screamed at Lance. He was floored, to say the least; Georgia never acted like this, he didn’t know what was wrong with her.  As she spun on her heel once more, she wavered a little, JC immediately reached out to catch her, but she stayed upright. **“And you! What the hell are you doing here? Did you forget you don’t live here or is it all the peroxide? Has it finally gotten to your brain?”** She was seriously waiting for an answer, confused as to what in the fuck he was doing there.

 **“I needed a jacket I forgot, I sent Lance in to get it. He was taking forever, I come in and you’re screaming at him and JC looks like he’s about fall over.  What’s wrong with you?”** Justin looked at her like she had grown a third head.  Asking her what was wrong with her, probably was the dumbest thing he could have said.

 

 **“What’s wrong with me? OH, well, let’s see, I have a damn near *NSYNC reunion going on in my foyer, my husband left me for his dude friend from said boyband and his best friend is babysitting me like I’m a five year old!  My back hurts all the time, I pee every fifteen minutes, my ankles hurt and I’m growing a fucking human inside of me! None of my pants fit, I am losing my patience at work all the freaking time and I keep thinking what the hell happens if my baby comes out and has a disorder? I’m going to love it no matter what, but what the hell are** **_you_ ** **going to think about this? Oh, and then! There’s the whole situation where I cannot even tell my MOM and DAD that my husband left me because, Gasp! They might tell someone that the fabulous Justin Timberlake left his wife to go play with his former band member! And then! On top of all of that! I can’t get to sleep at night and I’m just fucking-”** her sentence was ended abruptly when she felt intensely light headed.  She knew something wasn’t right, but Georgia couldn’t put her finger on what it was.  The woman turned backwards towards JC, eyes blinking rapidly as she started to move, her eyes rolled back and she was out.

 

JC’s eyes went wide when he realized she wasn’t okay.   Quickly, he reached out for her, grabbing her just in time as she fainted.  Holding onto her tightly, he looked up at Justin and Lance with big eyes. What the fuck did they do now?   

As he held her, JC looked between the other men in shock.  Justin had quickly moved towards Georgia, concern etched across his features.  His child’s mother, his, ex-wife had just collapsed after a screaming match with what he guessed to be the whole room.  What was he supposed to do?

 

JC was mortified; he didn’t know what he was supposed to do, so he just supported her.  Justin had moved from panic to authoritative mode, pointing to move her to the sofa. JC carefully moved her over, while Lance took off to get a glass of water in case she was thirsty when she came too.

Once he had Georgia settled 0n the sofa, JC knelt down beside her, calmly speaking to the unconscious brunette.  Justin was back in panic mode, flopping around behind him, mentioning 911 and an ambulance. He just shook his head, continued to rub her shoulder and tried to get her to wake up.   **“Georgia . . . Georgia.  Hey, come on, wake up. Georgia.”** He watched the woman closely, looking for signs of her eyes opening, continuing to speak to her softly.  He noted her eyes fluttering and leaned up a bit more; Justin saw the movement and moved to stand over her, along with Lance.  All of them were worried about her as she continued to flutter her eyes, finally opening them as she came too.

The first thing Georgia noticed was three of the five members of *NSYNC were standing above her, all with concerned looks on their face.   **“Am I dead?  Is this boyband heaven?”** she asked.  JC was the first to laugh and smile, relaxing as he shook his head.   **“No, you just fainted.  How are you feeling?”**  Lance and Justin stood over her, just watching and waiting, both of them speechless.  Georgia’s face crossed from confusion to realization; she couldn’t believe she’d yelled at all of them and actually said what she had.  Thinking and saying, were two completely different things. **“I’m. . . okay. . . kinda hungry,”** she finally answered.   Justin was the first to react, a hand quickly going to her arm; **“Did you eat today?”** He looked at her with skeptical eyes; Justin knew Georgia well enough to know that sometimes she would get so into whatever she was doing and her thoughts in her head and forget to eat, losing track of the day.  Thinking about his question, Georgia bit her lip, not actually sure. **“Toast, I had toast before I went to school.”** At least, she was pretty sure about that.   **“I think.”** Justin shook his head before walking to the kitchen.  He knew this routine oh so well; she seriously forgot to eat.  Wordlessly, he walked back into the room, holding up the toast that had been sitting in the toaster.   **“Sweetheart, you need to remember to eat.  I know you wouldn’t do it on purpose, but you have to remember it’s not just you that’s going to suffer.  I know that you put everything and everyone else before yourself, but please, Georgia, take care of yourself and the baby.”** He looked over with sincere eyes, hand resting on her growing belly as he spoke.  She wiggled away from his touch; it felt, so, wrong any more.

 

 **“You and Lance are obviously headed somewhere, you should get going, I don’t want you to be late.”** Justin felt bad, but knew that was Georgia’s way of saying get the hell out before I get even angrier.  He pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head, which made her roll her eyes, before looking at JC with a knowing glance.  Georgia watched the wordless exchange and found herself even more annoyed. **“Justin, go.  I’ll eat. Just, go on.”** She sat up, making a gesture for him to go.

Sitting across from her in the armchair, JC watched her, noting her appearance.  He couldn’t figure out how someone could look so damn beautiful right after fainting, but she had the art mastered.  His thoughts were pulled away when Georgia spoke. **“You can go too.  I don’t need a babysitter.”** JC was shocked by how cold and emotionless her words were; that was _not_ the Georgia he knew.   **“I don’t get this!”** He shook his head, baffled by everything.  What the hell was going on with her?

Georgia sighed, wishing he would just go.  She wanted to tell him to leave and quit playing around, but he was already speaking.   **“Don’t you get it, Georgia?  I** **_want_ ** **to be here! I** **_want_ ** **to make sure you’re okay.  I** **_want_ ** **to make you smile and laugh and feel happy!”** During his rant he had stood up and started to pace back and forth.  Georgia was confused by his words; he was making it seem like he really _did_ want to be there and then there was the fact that she felt like smiling just because of his words.   **“Cut the act, JC.  I don’t want or need you to feel sorry for me.  So please, just, stop acting like this.”** She shook her head, really tired of him paying her so much pity tribute.

 **“Jesus Christ, Georgia! I-”** he paused, unsure as to whether or not he should throw it all out there right now.   **“I just want to be with you.  I am** **_so_ ** **in love with you.”**  There, he’d said it; huffing, he crossed his arms over his chest. As he realized he’d just put himself all out there, he felt nerves as she sat staring at him, looking like she was going to cry, eyes open and cheeks flushed. Shit, now he was going to make her cry?   **“JC, I.”** she started, but he cut her off, not wanting her to say anything.   **“Shh, no, I don’t expect you to say anything.  I just want you to know that I don’t care about you out of pity.”**

To say Georgia was in shock was an understatement; the woman looked down, in complete disbelief.   **“I don’t know what to say. . . except that, I don’t really, I don’t know why you think you love me. . I ‘m not that great and I’m really just average and an emotional mess.”** She seriously couldn’t believe that anyone could love her; she was damaged goods.

 **“Well, you’re kind, smart, beautiful,”** he moved to sit beside her, carefully listing off just a few of her amazing traits.   **“Talented, patient, warm, giving, and everything I think a woman should be.”**  He decided he might as well just let it all out.  He’d already put his emotions out there , so why not go for it all.  Georgia swallowed thickly, mind overwhelmed, stomach flipping. **“I, JC, I don’t know what to say.”**

 

 **“Don’t say anything, it’s fine. I just, need to let it all out.”** He stood, moving toward the kitchen.   **“Just, relax and I’ll get you something to eat.”** For once, Georgia didn’t protest, but salt silently, her mind going ninety to nothing.  He was in love with her? Georgia was speechless. She was having the hardest time understanding why anyone would be in love with her.

When JC returned from the kitchen, he found Georgia sitting just like he had left her.  He sat down beside her, offering out the plate with a turkey sandwich and some carrot sticks.  Gingerly, the woman took the plate, then set the glass of water he offered beside her on the table.  She thanked him quietly, sitting very still. After a few minutes, she finally looked over at him.

 **“You should eat something too. . . “** she felt weird sitting there eating when he was just sitting.  JC thought about it for a little bit before going back to the kitchen for a bowl of grapes in the refrigerator.  He wasn’t really hungry, but knew they were Georgia’s favorite, so he hoped she would eat some of those as well. The fainting had really scared him quite a bit.

When he returned, JC noted the woman had already eaten part of her sandwich and was busy munching on a carrot stick.  He smiled to himself while he sat back down, popping a grape into his mouth.

They both sat silent, minus the sounds of chewing.  Georgia had finished her sandwich, sat the plate on the coffee table and leaned back into the sofa.   **“I’m, not, I’m not really as bothered by your, uhm, admittance or, comment, as I thought I would or should be.”** The woman was picking at the hem of her pants, watching over at JC through the corners of her eyes.  He wasn’t at all sure of what to even say to her comment; he supposed he should have been relieved she wasn’t bothered by the fact he loved her.  However, he didn’t really find it to be that comforting.

 

 **“I guess that’s good, right?”** he had looked over at the woman, unsure.  Georgia shrugged, chewing on another grape.   **“I’m, really, really sorry I yelled at you earlier.  It, I just, I sort of exploded. At everyone.”**  The woman felt absolutely horrible for even saying everything she had to all of the guys.  Sure, she wasn’t too happy with them, but this wasn’t her. She didn’t lose her cool, she didn’t yell, hell, she hardly ever let people know that she was even upset.  Since JC had waltzed into her life, she had felt like she was more emotionally exposed than ever and she wasn’t quite sure how she felt about that. She kept blaming it on the baby, but, still, even with Justin, it hadn’t been like this.

JC didn’t have much to say in regards to her apology, so he just pat her leg gently.  Georgia had been a walking time bomb, it had been bound to happen, he just had hoped it wouldn’t have been on him.   **“Are you feeling any better?”** JC was worried about her health.  As she nodded, he took in her appearance, noting she looked much more relaxed.  For now, he would believe she was indeed feeling better.

They both sat quietly for a while before he stood.   **“I should get going.  So, please, if you need anything, let one of us know,”** he knew she wasn’t thrilled with Justin, but hopefully, she would let him or Justin know if she needed something.   Georgia nodded, walking with him to the back door, waving goodbye as he walked out.

As soon as he was gone, Georgia had gotten the phone and called the home security company.   There would be no more boy band members barging into her home. She couldn’t handle it, she just, couldn’t handle it.

Days went by with nobody stopping by unexpectedly and if they did, well, they didn’t get in and she didn’t know.  Georgia was rather pleased by the lack of intrusions. She had talked to JC several times on the phone. They were just talking, taking everything as it went; there were no expectations, no pressures, just two friends letting nature take its course.

Georgia was surprised to find herself loosening up more and more with JC; she was even somewhat attracted to him.  Of course, for JC it was all just so much more to him. He was already head over heels in love with her; she was just slowly letting him in more and more and he felt somewhat hopeful.  As much as he had wanted to fall out of love previously, now, he was just allowing himself to love her. It may not have been the best idea, but dammit, he was tired of fighting how he felt.  Granted, she didn’t return his affection quite like he felt it, but it was nice to know she wasn’t opposed or disgusted.

***

As the time went by, Georgia found herself stressing out more and more about getting everything ready for the baby’s arrival.  She was halfway through her pregnancy, with hardly any idea of what she as going to do for the baby’s room. One afternoon, she was sitting in the car, waiting for JC to finish up whatever it was he was doing in the bookstore, when an idea hit her full force. Georgia dug through her large bag for her ever-present notebook and pen, quickly scribbling out her ideas, shielding the book from any viewing.  She would guard that book from any and every one in her surroundings.

A few minutes later, JC got to the car, not surprised to see Georgia’s nose buried in the notebook.  Since he’d been spending more time with her, he had noticed more often than not, she had her face hidden in the book during her down time, always with this super intent look on her face.  He had asked here time and time again if he could see what she was doing and each time her answer would be the same. She would shake her head, push a piece of hair out of her face, pursing her lips, then respond, all while quickly shutting the book and stuffing it as far away as possible from his grasp.  JC just wanted to know so badly as to what she was doing in that book! He had even asked Justin about the book one day and it proved that he had been just as clueless. Nobody knew anything about the contents of that book, not even Georgia’s best friend.

As he got in the car, he tried to peak, but as always, she shielded it away, shook her head, lips pursed and pushed a bang out of her face.  Chuckling, he spoke; **“You’re never going to let me see what’s in that book, are you, Michigan?”** Since spending more time with her, JC had developed his own little nickname for her.  They had been joking around one day about names. She had been curious as to why he didn’t go by Josh and he’d just shook his head, telling her everybody always just had called him JC, but he wasn’t opposed to being called Josh.  Of course, he’d asked her if she’d been conceived in Georgia, hence her name. Much to his surprise, he was wrong on that theory; she had been conceived in Michigan, so the name had stuck.

 **“You going to let me read what’s in your lyric book?”** Her answer was different today as she looked at him with a look of seriousness.  Ah yes, she would use that often as well. His answer, no. He would rather get ran over by a car right now then to let Georgia read his lyrics.  Lately, he’d found a lot of muse from the woman and his feelings, pouring out his heart and soul into the book, the only place he could really get out everything he was feeling.   **“Maybe next time!”** He teased, backing out of their parking spot to continue on to the boutique.

Justin hadn’t cared how Georgia did any decorating, what kind of things she bought of any of that.  He’d told her it was all her decision; he wouldn’t put any restraints on anything. She’d offered to let him go shopping with her, but he didn’t ever want to go.  He felt like he was going to just hurt her more by spending time with her. He felt like the world’s largest asshole anymore around her; he’d completely broken her and driven her to a breakdown.  Justin just didn’t want to be responsible for any more heartbreak on her end.

***

Shopping had always been something Georgia enjoyed and now that she was shopping for baby stuff, it was even more fun.  Since Justin didn’t want to go, Georgia had asked JC to tag along. Since they had been spending more and more time together, JC and Georgia had fallen into a comfortable rhythm.  More often than not, he was hanging around, making sure she was doing alright.

When she had asked JC to go shopping, she hadn’t ever really thought about his social status.  No matter how many times she had been through the media drama, even if Justin didn’t take her out much, she never really got used to it and somewhat forgot about people following with cameras.   So when she and JC happened upon a man following them with a camera, she may have panicked just a little. Not thinking, JC had assumed she was always on guard for that kind of attention, she was married to Justin for a long time. So when she freaked he instinctively pulled the girl into him, and tried to shield her from the camera.  He was shocked, but knew that he needed to care for her right now.

Ducking her into the nearest store, JC looked down at the woman, his heart broken when she looked up with eyes full of tears.  She babbled on incoherently about Justin, baby, sorry, messy, kill me, parents, and so on and so forth. He just stood there, shushed her and held her tight, smoothing his hands down her back in a reassuring manner.  After all of the time he had spent now, he knew to just let her cry it out, especially since she was pregnant. Prior to, this never would have been her response.

Still, the woman apologized for ruining his day, crying on his shoulder and such.  No matter how much he tried to shield her and keep her hidden, she was still viewable by the others and he knew, there would be some stupid headline by tomorrow morning about this.  Georgia didn’t realize it, but she was Mrs. Timberlake to a lot of people and this would come out somewhere in some scandalous manner, especially since Justin wasn’t with her. It shouldn’t have been a big deal, but JC knew it would be.

When he failed to calm her down, JC led Georgia back out to the car.  She didn’t resist leaving and actually seemed glad to get away. Once she was all buckled up, he drove back towards her house, the car ride completely silent.  She didn’t say anything until she was sitting on her side, water bottle resting on the swell of her stomach **.  “I’m sorry I cried and made a scene. . .”** She kept her eyes turned towards the floor as she spoke.  JC just shook his head, **“Don’t worry about it, Michigan.”**  He touched her arm gently.  Georgia shook her head, **“I wasn’t crying bout the whole….camera thing, I was crying,”** she paused.  After a few more tears, she spoke again.   **“I was crying because I wanted to hold your hand!”**  she cried, face hidden as she spoke, embarrassed by her show of emotion.

JC frowned and looked at her with a sad expression.   **“Please don’t cry,”** now he felt bad for not holding her hand.  Slowly, he pulled her hand into his, squeezing gently.  Georgia sniffed, looking over at him slowly. **“Do you even like being called JC?”**  Her eyes searched his, curiously filled her mind.  He blinked at her question, then shrugged before he answered, **“I don’t mind, I guess.”** He didn’t know what had even brought up that topic, but knew to just go with it and let her ask what she needed too.  The last thing he wanted was to upset Georgia over something like his name. **“You don’t mind it? But, do you even like it? I mean, I understand that you were kinda forced into it.”**

 

He thought about it for a minute before he answered.   **“My momma calls me Josh.”**  So maybe that wasn’t really an answer to the question, but it was a start and it was true.  Georgia looked at the male, unsure. **“So do you like when you’re called Josh?”** She was set on him providing an answer for that question.  He shrugged, **“I know that she’s talking to** **_me_ ** **, not anyone else, no front I put on, nobody but me.”**

Georgia noted his answer, then nodded.  Okay, well, that answered her question somewhat.  The brunette woman twisted on her spot, curled a leg under her body and looked at him intently.  Her hand was still in his, warm and tingly. Carefully, she pulled his other hand out in hers, facing him, eyes locked on his as she smiled at him.   **“Josh, I have fallen love with you.”** She let out a long breath and watched him carefully, wanting to note any behavioral changes.

The man’s pulse quickened at her words, as a smile spread over his face.  She loved him? Really? **“Georgia,”** he started, but was stopped by the way she shook her head.  Very slow and carefully, she moved towards him, her eyes dared to his lips then back to his eyes.  JC sat still as he watched her closely.

Gently, Georgia’s lips rested against his, a simple, soft kiss, her emotions on her sleeves as she let her emotions control her.  His hands slid to her sides as he kissed her back softly, a happy, pleased feeling overwhelmed him both emotionally and physically.

As he pulled away, JC looked at Georgia with a bright smile.   **“You sure about all of that, Georgia?”**  He hoped it wasn’t just hormonal emotion, because that, would burn more than anything.  With a large smile, Georgia answered. **“I’m sure, that I, Georgia, am in love with you, Josh.”** Sure, it sounded a bit awkward, but Georgia knew, she had to make herself clear on this.  She was more than aware that her actions and words had probably been quite confusing lately.

The man beamed at her, a feeling of relief washing over him.   **“I like the sound of that,”** she smiled still, eyes sparkling as he looked at her.   She had started to blush as she settled back against the sofa.  Yea, this was going to all be okay. Georgia found herself very comfortable with how everything was turning out with JC.  The situation may have been one of the oddest there was, but she actually was comfortable with the way things were going.

***

A few days had passed and Georgia felt they were in the clear with the whole photographer disaster when she had been out shopping with JC, if only she could have been right about that.  Of course not though; she seemed to be attracting drama no matter what these days.

She and JC were lounging around her house on Saturday when she’d gotten a phone call from her mom.  It had started out to be a calm conversation, but had quickly escalated into squawking and a few confused words as her mother asked her about the situation.  Georgia was upset, of course, wearing her emotions on her sleeve, JC knew there was something wrong.

 **“What do you mean, other man, Mom?”** Her brow furrowed as she listened to her mom squawk and squabble about her being cozy with another man and why was Justin not around and could she talk to him right now if things were fine with them?   **“What? Justin Out, Pregnant Wife Cozy with Ex-Bandmate? What does that even mean?”** She was trying to piece it all together now. **“Mom. . .”** she sighed, then looked at JC.  He looked brokenhearted, she couldn’t let this just go and tell her mom he was just a friend, that wasn’t fair to either of them.  She shook her head, upset with the discussion. Justin was going to have a cow when he found out all about this conversation. Rubbing her temples, Georgia launched into the whole story with her mom, back from the beginning.

Feeling an overwhelming amount of guilt, he shouldn’t have taken her shopping in such a public place, it, wasn’t fair to her and now she was having to explain to her family how she was pregnant yet not with the baby’s father.  He sighed, stood up and walked into the den. There was a baby grand, something he felt relaxed with at the moment, waiting for him to play. As he sat at the bench, he didn’t even know what to say to Georgia when he had to go back out there.  Silently he sat, for, well, quite a while, lost in a completely different world.

After explaining everything to her mother, Georgia had gone to find JC.  She was shocked when she found him sitting at the piano and not actually playing.  The brunette sat down beside him and looked at him. When he didn’t say anything, Georgia took the opportunity to spread her hands out over the keys.  She was sitting in the perfect spot to get her groove on. Slowly, she played a few bars of a classical piece, letting the music control her.

JC perked up instantly, having expected a splat of notes or Heart and Soul, not Moonlight Sonata and not as perfectly as she was playing it.  He moved over a little so she would have more arm room, eyes stuck on the woman as she played, face full of emotion. Why hadn’t he known about this before?  Wait, who did know? He was about to ask these questions when she sort transitioned into another piece, not one he knew by name, but had heard before. He stayed quiet while she played on, not wanting to interrupt anything, and if he was being completely honest, he liked the way she would lean into him to reach some of her keys.  Slowly, Georgia transitioned back into Moonlight and instinctively, he reached for the ivory, picking up into the piece easily, four hands dancing the same dances. The woman looked over at him with a smile as she continued on, pulling her hands back only when they had both come to a stop at the end of the piece.

 **“Where’d you learn to do that?”** he gave her a smile, surprised yet quite interested about this topic.  He was shocked to know about this skill she was apparently hiding from everyone.

The woman shook her head as if it was no big deal.   **“I took piano through college, but I’m not good at it.”** Typical Georgia, putting herself down the first chance she got.

He couldn't believe how likely she was to just throw herself under the bus.  It actually pained him to hear her self-flagelatting comments. Georgia had so much going for her, and yet she appeared to not even see it.  JC looked over at her with a smile, **"What else are you hiding from me, Michigan?"**  there was so much he didn't know about her and he was pretty sure, Justin wasn't aware either.  

The woman shook her head before she answered, **"Nothing worthy of mention."**  She shrugged, sitting back from the piano.  JC chuckled, knowing she had more hidden, he would have to peel away the layers one at a time.  

Georgia twisted her body towards his, arms crossed over her lap.   **"JC?"** She looked at him with a curious glance, hazel eyes trained on his blues.  He acknowledged her question with a small hum. Georgia continued on, her words were slow and thoughtful.  It was obvious by the tone that she had thought about the next question.

 **"What are we doing?"** she paused as she looked at him with eyes curious.   **"My mom asked about you, and, I uhm, didn't know what to say.  I told her you're my friend and she knew there had to be more to it, but, I, I didn't know what to say."**  She looked over slowly.  

JC looked at her with a small shrug, not too bothered by the statement and question. **"Well, that all depends.  What do you want us to be?"** The ball was in her court on this; JC wasn't going to do anything that she wasn't ready for or wanted to do.  It wasn't just Georgia she had to worry about, there was Georgia and a baby to be.

The woman sat quietly, not sure of her answer.   **"I know that I want you in our lives, but, I don't want to hold you back in any way, shape or form."** Georgia may have loved the guy, but she wasn't selfish enough to try and keep him to herself.  She knew that would never work.

JC didn't really know how to take her statement, but he tried to keep it all positive.   **"And I want to be in your lives."** He was of course acknowledging the baby as well, the baby was part of the picture.  He wasn't going to disregard the child's presence just because it wasn't his.

She nodded while she rubbed at her stomach gently.   **"We want you around, JC."**  She smiled at him, then reached over to pat his leg gently, a sigh escaped her lips.  

They had both had acknowledged the fact they loved each other, but since the first mention, it hadn't been repeated.  With a thought glance, the woman spoke once more. **"Josh."** She looked over at him before she continued.   **"Will you be my boyfriend?"** That had taken a lot of courage on Georgia's part; she was nervous as she waited for him to answer the question.  It was so juvenile, and she knew it, but she didn’t know how else to ask.

The man couldn't help but smile at her question.  JC was more than aware that she had obviously thought about this and was serious with the question.  Georgia didn't just throw herself into any situation, not without thinking. In his days, JC had received more than one offer of marriage and relationships, but never had he accepted.  Until then.

 **"I would love to be your boyfriend."**  He leaned over towards her, noting how her cheeks flushed pink when he had responded.  Gently, he placed a soft kiss on her lips, making sure she was okay with it. When she returned the kiss and rested her hands on his side, he figured it was okay and kissed her with more intensity.  

When he pulled back, JC smiled at her, an excitement had built within in.  Call him selfish, but he was more than overjoyed that she was okay with him as a 'boyfriend.'  Georgia had a huge smile on her face, as her hands rested on her belly. **"I think baby is excited,"** she looked down at the bump, kicks scattered through.  

Georgia hadn't let anyone feel or touch her belly, but the little punches and kicks were too cool to keep to herself.  Without asking, she had grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach where the movements were the strongest. JC was hesitant to touch, having known how she felt about people wanting to rub her stomach.  So when she moved for his hands, he was shocked, but let her do what she wanted. The brunette woman pressed her hand over his, making sure his hand stayed in place so he could feel the movement. Georgia watched his face go through a series of expressions until shock and then a smile crossed.  

 **"Oh my god. . ."** he looked down at her stomach with wide eyes.   **"Can I?"** he had his other hand raised awkwardly in the air.  With a smile, Georgia nodded, then took his hand to place it where he would feel something.   **"Here."**

 **"Georgia, has Justin felt this?!"** he thought probably not, but wanted to know.  The woman shook her head, smiling still. **"No. . . It hasn't happened when he's been around."** Georgia couldn't help but watch JC's face, his eyes were glued .  He was so amazed, it was quite obvious as she watched him. When the baby quit kicking, JC pulled his hands back.   **"Thank you, that was. . ."** he didn't even have words.  Georgia was completely in understanding of what he was thinking at that moment.  The man sat back, still amazed. Georgia stood, patted his shoulder and moved. The piano bench was only comfortable for so long.  

***

Days ran by, and Georgia grew bigger with baby everyday.  She felt like a blimp and waddled wherever she went. She was nearing the end of her second trimester and growing quickly.  Since the paparazzi disaster, she hadn’t gone places with either JC or Justin, but stayed with her friends in public instead.  Justin had freaked out about the whole situation and had tried to get them out together. Georgia hadn't been at all okay with that; she wasn't going to just stroke his publicity to make him look better, not now.  

Unlike Mr. Timberlake, Georgia wasn't okay with lying, just to make situations look better.  She had told him she wasn't going to deal with it all and was ready to finalize the divorce. Again, Georgia had made it clear that she wanted nothing but support for the child.  Justin had been bound and determined to leave her the house, her car and a large lump sum.

The woman didn't want to be his charity, but accepted the house and car only after he said it was for the baby.  Still though, Justin was dragging his feet. She had signed all of the documents necessary, but he still, had failed to sign.  Georgia wasn't completely aware of that fact and didn't understand.

Justin had finally agreed to go shopping with her after their baby appointment.  He wanted to find out the sex of the baby, while Georgia wanted it to be a surprise.  He had agreed they would wait until birth, if only to pacify the woman. They were in the car headed towards a baby boutique (Justin had assured her nobody would see them) when he had looked over at her with those perfect blue eyes and asked her a question.   **"Are you dating JC?"**  He didn't seem upset or anything; there was a tone of inquiry.  

Georgia looked over at Justin with a shy little smile.  At the sight of her face, Justin didn't need an answer. He knew the woman well enough to know the answer, just from the way her face took on the smile.  He reached across the console to pat her knee.

  **"He's a good guy, G.  He won't hurt you like I did."**  There was shame in his voice; he felt like a complete tool for everything He could have stayed, but knew he would have just made the family miserable.  

She blushed, turned towards the window so he couldn't see her face. That was _not_ the topic she wanted to discuss with him.  Justin knew better than to push the topic, so he moved on to baby names instead.  They actually saw eye to eye on most of the names, shocking enough. When they were getting ready to say goodbye, Justin having parked in the driveway, Georgia looked over at Justin with a big smile.   **"Coconut is kicking, would you like to feel?"**

He nodded eagerly, his hand already offered out.  She placed his palm on her belly, eyes intent on his reaction.  When he felt the movement, his eyes had watered. **"Georgia.  Our baby. It's moving."**  His voice was high pitched when he spoke, excitement apparent.  She placed her hand on top of his, patting gently.

 **"It's pretty awesome, huh?"**  She knew how amazing it was to feel the baby moving.  Justin was speechless, but his other hand had gravitated towards her belly, willing the baby to kick again.  She took note that he looked disappointed it had quit moving. Carefully, she pushed at the top of her belly, knowing it would probably move again.  There, after she pressed, the baby had moved a little bit again, Justin's face lit up once more. In that moment, Georgia remembered the Justin she had been so in love with.  This was him, the boyish grin, innocent eyes, heart worn on his sleeve. In the past year, he had shifted further and further away from that man and more and more into the 'JT.'   The moment gave her a sense of closure; she probably should have seen this coming, he had really changed quite a bit.

***

Since her outing with Justin, Georgia had found closure with their marriage's end.  She found herself more easily moving on and accepting everything that had happened and more.

Lately, she had been busy working on the baby's room.  She was painting a jungle scene for the room; it was gender neutral and quite cute.  Georgia was more talented that most people with a brush, something else hardly anyone knew.

The pregnant woman was upstairs in the baby's room, painting away when Lance had stopped over. Justin had sent him to drop off a present from one of his cousin's for the baby.  Georgia had known Lance would be by, but she didn't know when, so she had lost track of herself painting away. She’d followed all safety guidelines, wanting the best for them, but independent.

Lance called her name several times, to no answer.  He looked around downstairs, somewhat worried. Her car was in the garage, he had checked, and she wasn't answering.  He headed towards the stairs, calling out once more before going up. There was again no answer, so he made himself at home, looking in each room for her.  When he got to what was now the baby's room, he stopped dead in his tracks. He stood in the doorframe in shock. Georgia was singing along with the radio, painting a huge jungle mural, complete with a giant giraffe.  So as to not scare her, he cleared his throat. The woman turned towards him and looked as if she was embarrassed that he had found her.

 **"Georgia.  Woah. This, is incredible."**  He looked around, eyes wide as he took in the design.  Lance couldn’t believe his eyes; the scene in front of him was surprising.  He didn’t know Georgia was such an artist. He stood still, eyes huge as he observed it all.

Georgia was blushing as he looked on; she hadn’t intended for him to see, or anyone, for that matter.  She hated having attention on herself, and this, well, it was too much attention. **“So. .  .”** she looked over at Lance.

 **“Georgia, this is amazing.  What else can you do, girl?”** He was still looking around, soaking it all in.  Georgia was obviously more talented than anyone had thought.

 **“It’s nothing to stare at, Lance. Let’s go downstairs,”** she tried to brush it all off, but Lance was having none of that.

 **“Come on, this is amazing! You’re talented!  JC and Justin were right; you’re blinded of your own talent!  Come on, girl! Can’t you see how talented you are? I couldn’t do that if I tried!”**  His green eyes stared intently on her, hoping she could see this from another perspective.

She quickly ushered him out of the room, shutting the door behind them.   **“What did you need again, Lance?”** Georgia looked over at him softly, it was obvious she wasn’t going to discuss the room any more.  He sighed and followed her down the stairs.

**“Well, I brought your gift and then Justin had me bring the crib over.  He wants to assemble it here; he said he’d come over later and do it.”**

The pregnant woman nodded and took the present, placing it on the kitchen table.

Lance of course, couldn’t stop asking questions. **“So, how long until your muraly art thing is done?”**

 **“Just a few hours, actually. I was going to redo the vine in the corner, add more texture.”**  She was rubbing her stomach gently, eyes averted to the baby bump.  As she looked down, her face wrinkled and the woman held her breath, hand clutching to the sofa.   Lance’s eyes went wide as he noticed the woman’s pain on her face.

 **“Uhm. .  Georgia.”** He watched her carefully. Soon, she stood straighter and relaxed.   **“Just a cramp, don’t worry.”** She shrugged it off as no big deal.

Lance was concerned, but didn’t want to push the topic.  He knew well enough to not push a pregnant woman, and essentially, to not push Georgia.

The woman moved to the kitchen, getting them both something to drink.  She was reaching for a glass when the cramping pain came back. Pausing, she thought it was just a cramp from painting, so didn’t worry too much.  It soon passed, and she resumed getting their drinks. When she had returned to the living room, Georgia sat beside Lance on the sofa, offering out his glass.

They had talked about the pregnancy, how she was excited to be a mom, and the Justin situation; both Lance and Georgia hated how adamant Justin was on everything being a secret.    She had been explaining to him how her mother had been upset about the situation when Georgia braced herself against the sofa and Lance’s arm. **“Holy mother of shit!”**  She screeched, squeezing his forearm tightly as her face paled.

Lance was horrified as he looked over at her.   **“Oh my god, Georgia. . . are you okay?”**

She shook her head, rubbing at her stomach. **“It hurts! Owe! Bad!”** She panicked, thinking about what could be happening.   **“Lance, it’s too early!”**  Tears formed in her eyes as she thought about everything.  She was visibly in pain, and scared. Lance swallowed his own fear and stood up.

 **“It’s going to be okay. You’re going to be fine, we’re going to get in the car.  I’m going to get you to the hospital and we’ll call your doctor on the way. They will help you.”** He realized he was going to have to just, buck up and get her there.   As he looked down at her, he tried to keep a calm face, not wanting to scare her.  He really had no idea what was going on, but knew she couldn’t just pop out a baby now.

The woman nodded, moving slowly to stand up, a hand on her stomach protectively.  Georgia grabbed her cell phone and waddled with Lance towards the car, stopping at the kitchen counter when the pain hit her again.

 

He helped her out to the car, starting to freak out a little himself.   **“Okay,”** he buckled in and started backing out carefully.   **“Do you want me to call your doctor?”**  He was trying to drive as carefully as he could and keep both of them calm.  Without words, she handed him the phone, number calling already.

The woman was focused on keeping calm, trying to not worry.  Lance was quietly talking to the physician’s office and getting directions.  When the lady asked for Georgia, he handed her the phone. She answered a few questions before hanging up.  Another wave of pain hit the woman, causing her to squeal.

Lance reached out and took her hand reassuringly.   **“You’re okay, Georgia, it’s going to be okay.”**

The whole ride to the hospital, Georgia was experiencing more pain. Lance kept trying to reassure her that it would all work out. Upon their arrival, Lance rushed Georgia inside and left her in the nurses' care. He parked the car and returned to the waiting area. He decided it would be best to just give Justin a call and let him know what was going on. Georgia needed someone to be there for support and he knew that he wasn’t the answer. Sure, she was sweet to him, but he knew he was in a bad situation and so was she. He knew that Justin, or JC even, would be way more help to Georgia right now.

When Justin didn’t answer his call, he left him a message to call him as soon as he could and then dialed JC. He let out a sigh of relief when the other man answered.

 **“Hey, J, you should, you should come to the hospital. I think Georgia went into labor while I was at her house,”** he wasn’t sure how else to say it but to just be blunt. Calling JC, he had assumed that he would then come to the hospital, because, it kind of seemed like Georgia and JC were, something or other, even if he didn’t know what it was.

When Lance told him that she’d gone into labor, JC’s first thought was that it was entirely too early for that. He knew Georgia well enough to know that she was probably in a panic and sobbing. Sure, he had been in the middle of a session, but he really didn’t care; Georgia was way more important and he felt like he should be there. He got location details from Lance and made a mad dash for the hospital; everything else could wait.

***

Georgia was scared and upset; she was being asked a ton of questions, administered this drug, and that test and was poked and prodded entirely too much. It was determined that yes, she was in labor, yes, it was too early and yes! they could stop her labor. She was being pumped with drugs to stop that labor, and being watched like a hawk. But hey, other than that, everything was going to be okay.

***

JC got to the hospital and ran into the waiting area, looking for Lance. He was frazzled and distraught, obviously quite upset about the situation. He gave Lance no time to even say hello before launching into a string of questions.

 **“Is she okay? Is the baby okay? Where’s Justin? Is he here? Is he in there with her? Did she have the baby? Is she going to have the baby?”** he rambled on and on with more questions, while Lance stared at him blankly, blinking rapidly, not sure of what to really say.

**“Woah, calm down dude. I don’t know; she’s back in a room. . .and Justin didn’t answer my call.”**

**“She’s back there by herself?”** JC was instantly concerned; she was alone and going through virtually hell. He couldn’t imagine her doing all of that alone. He marched to the nurses’ desk, a strong purpose in his walk. Of course, when he asked for more information, all that he received was refusals and disappointment. He was neither family, nor was he the spouse or the child’s father; that was when JC realized just how big of a predicament he was in. He slumped by Lance, disappointed he wasn’t able to get any information. They were both lost in thoughts. Justin came flying through the waiting room, looking at both of them. **“Where is she?!”** he was bright red and in a tiff. He ran past the men and to the nurse. **“My wife called, she is having a baby!”** He was panicking and all but screaming himself.

JC and Lance both cringed at the mention of his wife. How dare he classify her as his wife when he had put her through everything he had! JC bit his tongue and stayed in his chair, noting Lance’s look of disgust as well. The nurse soon led Justin back out of their view, obviously to wherever Georgia was.

****

When Justin saw Georgia, his heart broken; he rushed towards her side, reaching for her hand without the IV.

 **“Are you okay, Sweetheart?”** He reached to rub a hand through her hair, shocked when she went rigid. She loved when he did that.

Georgia looked up with determined eyes. **“I’m fine. Baby’s okay.”** It was all she said before she pulled her hand back, protectively covering her stomach.

A look of hurt flashed over Justin’s features at her action, he reached out to touch her shoulder, stopping when she pulled back. **“Did I hurt you?”** He looked down at her worriedly; the last thing he wanted to do was hurt Georgia.

She looked out her door towards the hall, not answering his question; she knew if she answered, it would come out bitter and hurtful. **“Is Lance still here?”**

 **“Yea, he’s waiting out with JC.”** He was quiet, eyes on Georgia as he tried to figure out the situation. When he mentioned JC’s name, Georgia lit up a little, turning to look at him for the first time. **“Josh is here?”**

 **“Yea. I think Lance probably called everyone within a ten mile radius.”** He chuckled, hoping to get a small smile out of her.

She didn’t smile, didn’t even look at him. **“Can you go get Josh?”**

Justin would have been lying if he said he wasn’t hurt by her wanting someone else. He sighed quietly and stood up, **“Yea.”**  He ran a hand through his hair and walked out of her room slowly, feeling like he had been punched in the gut.

* ***

JC was sitting by Lance, busying himself with a magazine. He jumped when Justin stood beside him. **“Is she okay? Is the baby okay?”** His eyes flickered to Justin’s, worry over his brow.

 **“She’s fine. She asked if you’d go back and see her.”** He shoved his hands in his pockets, shuffling around in front of him.

The other man jumped at the opportunity to see Georgia and asked where to go. Justin sent him in her direction before sitting down beside Lance, slumped over. Since when didn’t she want him? He was Justin Timberlake, he was a popstar, he was, well, him! It was slowly dawning on him that she wasn’t into him anymore. He’d lost that chance. She had been there, always, and he’d left her and now, she didn’t want him. It hurt. It was safe to say that he was feeling an immense amount of regret in letting her go. Perhaps these feelings were what was holding him back from letting their divorce be final. Whatever it was, he was realizing that he really did miss Georgia, her soft hugs, tender kisses and the smell of her hair when she hugged him tightly. It didn’t really register with Justin that she was really moving on; he thought there was a sliver of hope for himself. Lance noted the pained expression on his face and sighed; here they went again, he knew that look.

***

Justin stood and went back to her room, planning on winning her love and affection back with just how sweet he would be. However, when he hadn’t been expecting when he got to her room, was for Georgia to be clinging to JC and sobbing in his neck. The blonde stood in the doorway quietly, mouth open in complete shock.

JC was sitting carefully perched on the edge of the bed, Georgia wrapped into him, her face hidden in his neck while he held her tightly, rocking her back and forth soothingly, rubbing slow circles on her back. He was speaking softly to her, quiet enough that Justin couldn’t hear, but he knew from the tone and movements he was soothing her.

He watched her slowly relax into JC, head moving to rest on his shoulder, her eyes still shut. Justin backed out of her room, feeling like he was intruding on something intimate. It felt like another punch to the stomach when he realized that Georgia didn’t want or need him.

* ***

Once JC had gotten Georgia calmed down, he let her go slowly, pressing a gently kiss to the top of her head. The woman sniffled and settled back against the pillows. She glanced over at him and smiled weakly, **“I soaked your shirt in tears. . . I’m sorry.”** Typical Georgia, concerned about everything but herself.

He laughed, shaking his head, **“It’s fine, Michigan.”** She reached up for his hand, squeezing gently. “ **So, are you going to tell me what happened, Miss?”** Lance had told him a little bit, but he was curious as to what really happened.

Georgia smirked, **“I was talking to Lance and went into labor.”** Oh yea, and I was crawling around on a ladder and painting things and carrying lots.

 **“Uh huh. . . well, he said you were on a ladder painting,”** JC smiled knowingly at her, obviously catching her little slip.

 **“Oh, well, . . . uhm.”** she scrambled to figure out what to say, a blush creeping over her pale cheeks.

 **“Are you supposed to be climbing around on ladders, painting and dancing viciously to Boys II Men?”** He gave her another knowing smile, teasing her gently, while lecturing gently.

Georgia blushed brightly, shrugging. **“Well, nobody told me I couldn’t!”** she teased right back at him, her blush fading as she poked at his side.

 **“But you’re not going to be crawling around on ladders anymore, right?”** JC gave her a knowing glance, a smirk resting on his features.

That gained him a frown, **“I’m on bed rest, Joshua Scott and you know that.”** She made a pouty face at him, **“Don’t tease me.”** She crossed her arms over her chest, playing along with him.

JC laughed **, “What’s that, Georgia? You’re what?”**

 **“I’m on bed rest, which means you have to come take care of me and bake me apple pie and eggplant parmesan!”** She looked at him with a shy grin.

He chuckled at Georgia's comment; eggplant parmesan, well, he could maybe find some recipe or instruction of how to make such things. And apple pie? Well, he had his Momma's recipe for that. He could manage.   **"If that's what you want, then sure, I'll make you apple pie and eggplant parmesan."** Josh kissed her temple, cuddling back beside her.

A grin broke out over her face; **"You'd do that for me? Make me eggplant and pie?"** She was in disbelief that any man would be willing to make her an entree and dessert.  

JC nodded, hugging her carefully into his side. **"Of course. I can't guarantee it'll taste good, but I'll make it for you."** The smile reached his eyes as he looked at her, the love he had for that woman just radiating off him.  He was so far gone there was no stopping now. He was going to show her just what it meant to be

 **"I happen to be a not so bad cook, and I could always supervise,"** she gave a small giggle, reaching for his hand.  She locked her fingers with his, looking down at their hands.  She was finally over Justin and so very much understanding that this, this was where she felt best, beside JC.  

He leaned over and kissed the top of her head once more, relieved that she was really okay. **"I love you,** ” he was quiet, soft, sincere in his words as he sat there, hoping she still felt the same way.  

A large grin covered her face, warmth spreading throughout her being, **"I love you, too."**  For once, all felt right.

*** * * ***

Weeks passed by with Georgia on bed rest; JC hardly left her side, not wanting anything to happen to her.  Justin would visit regularly, bringing her flowers, chocolates and whatever snacks she was craving that day.  Georgia was still distant from him though, and it absolutely broke his heart. He knew it was all his fault, but it didn't soften the blow any more.  He planned on talking to her, alone, but he couldn't ever get JC out of the room. The other man tended to her like a devout servant, making sure she had everything; water, snack, remote, pillows, everything to her heart’s content.  

Justin hadn't seen JC's car though on his visit, so he assumed he was gone. He let himself in as per usual, making his way upstairs.  The sight in front of him caught him off guard. JC was definitely there, and he was definitely well entertained. The curly blonde stuck his head in the room and coughed back a giggle.  JC was sitting on the floor cross legged, with Georgia propped on the edge of the bed, foot dangling down in his lap and he was painting toenails, very well, Justin noted.

Georgia looked up at Justin with a sweet smile.  She was having a good day and she felt decent, for now.   **“Heyyy.”** She was chipper and friendly, something that hadn’t been in her repertoire lately, foot flexing as she watched him.

He gave her a smile, then looked down at JC’s handiwork.   **“I think you missed your calling, C. Those are some pretty awesome nails.”**

 

JC just chuckled, finishing the topcoat.  When he was done, he stood back, admiring his work.   **“Okay.  I’m going to go to the store while you’re here,”** he looked up at Justin.   **“She gets no more Cheezits; her ankles are swelling, due to too much sodium.”** He turned and gave Georgia a smile.   **“She’ll try and guilt you into them, but she can’t have any.”** Josh leaned down and kissed Georgia’s cheek sweetly and clapped Justin’s shoulder before going downstairs.

With JC gone, Justin sat down beside her, cuddling back in the pillows of their king sized bed with her.   **“You have quite the comfy set-up here,”** he took in the surroundings.  Magazines, remote, water, snacks, everything within her grasp.

The woman nodded, leaning back, sighing contently.   **“JC has everything within arm’s reach.”** Georgia rubbed at her stomach gently.

 **“Baby moving?”** Justin looked over at her.

Georgia nodded, reaching to place his hand on her stomach.  The baby was still moving, quite active and jumpy in her belly.  Justin felt with a happy smile, silently. They stayed that way for the longest time, Justin watching and feeling the baby move, a smile on his face.

 

He broke the silence, turning to look up at the woman.   **“Georgia?”** he paused, reaching for her hand.

The woman looked up at him with curious brown eyes.   **“Yea?”**

Justin coughed, **“I’m really sorry.  I just want you to know that, how sorry I am.  I never meant to hurt you. I never thought I’d be sitting here not as your husband.”**

Georgia had stayed quiet, unresponsive, staring at her wiggling toes.  Well, as much as she could see them over her bump.

He cleared his throat, then started speaking.   **“Georgia.”** He paused, looking back at her with honest blue eyes.   **“I want to come home.”**

The woman froze, then stiffly turned to look at him.   **“What?”** Georgia looked at Justin confused.

He smiled, like it was a simple answer.   **“I want to come home with you and the baby.”** Justin bat his eyes at her like he did, smiling.

Georgia blinked rapidly before laughing heartily.

Justin smiled and tried to figure out what he had said that was so funny before he had to ask.   **“What?”**

Once she had stopped laughing, Georgia looked over at him.   **“I’m sorry; I thought you had said you wanted to come back.”**  She giggled like she had been hearing things.

Justin nodded.   **“I did.  I do. Want too.  I love you. Georgia, I want to take care of you and the baby.** ” He was serious, tone reflecting just how serious he was.

She was rapidly shaking her head, obviously not accepting that idea.   **“Uhm, I think you’re a little too late for that.”**   The woman looked at him like he was crazy.

 **“I’m serious, Georgia.  I miss you like crazy. I want to be here.  With you.”**  He reached over to rub her hand.

The woman pulled her hand away before speaking.   **“Uhm, no. I’m sorry.  What makes you think you can pick when you want to be a family?”**  She looked at him sternly.

Justin swallowed thickly, **“I.  Just. I want to be a family.”**

Georgia shook her head.   **“You lost that opportunity.  You already made your choices, Justin.  Now you live with them.”**

He frowned, **“But.  Gee. I love you. Don’t you love me?”**

The woman pursed her lips, then spoke.   **“I’m sorry, but I’m not in love with you anymore.  I shut our chapter. I moved on.”**

He blinked at her, **“Oh. . . is this about JC?”**

Georgia laughed, **“This is about you telling me you were miserable and leaving me for Lance.”**

Justin sighed.   **“Sooo what chance do I have of getting us back together?”**

She frowned, crossing her arms on top of her belly.   **“Less than 1 percent.”**

Sadly, Justin nodded.   **“But. . . then, what about C?”**  He looked over with a curious, boyish glance.

 **“What about him?** ”

**“Well, does he have a better chance than me?”**

Georgia looked over at Justin like he was crazy.

 **“I’m not having this conversation with you, Justin.  I’m tired; you should leave.”**  She was done talking.

He sighed and stood up; **“I’m sorry.”** He got up and shuffled out the door.

The woman sighed, laying back into the pillows as she tried to relax. No stress. None.  She fell asleep soon, curled up in a little cocoon on her side.

***

JC got back a few hours later and went up to check on Georgia.  He smiled when he saw she was asleep and went back downstairs to put away groceries and do some laundry.

When she woke up, she called out for JC, their little system.  He popped in with a smile, then sat down beside her.

 

 **“Hi beautiful.”**  

Georgia blushed and waited for him to get comfortable before curling up into his side.   **“Thank you for being so sweet, Joshy.’**  She leaned up and kissed his cheek, then rested her head on his chest.

JC bent and kissed the top of her head, cuddling with her.  They didn’t have to say it for the other to know; they were loved.

***

Georgia’s time on bed rest flew by, slowly for her, but quickly for JC.  He was balancing so much and trying to get everything ready, just like Georgia wanted.  Justin was over often, helping finish and get as many things ready as he could. The two of them had gone to the grocery store, a big list in tow, leaving Lance with Georgia, in case she needed something.

Lance was watching a chick flick with Georgia, when she cried out in pain, arm braced on the bed.  He looked over at her with those big, deer in headlight, horrified green eyes. **“Are you? Do you. . oh god… please tell me. . .”**  he trailed off, heart beating quickly at the idea.

The woman nodded, not needing him to elaborate, rubbing at her stomach.   **“I think so.”**  Georgia was panting quietly from the contraction, wincing in pain.

Lance jumped up and went for her shoes and bag, already knowing the drill.  JC had coordinated mandatory ‘event’ preparation. While he had gotten her things, Georgia had gotten herself to a sitting position on the edge of the bed, ready to go with the shoes.  The blonde helped her down the stairs, impressing her with his ability and strength of just scooping her up and running her outside to his car.

From the car, Lance first called the hospital, then Justin, who screamed at the call.  He and JC hadn’t even finished would be there very soon, so he assured Lance. After ending the call, he went back to calming Georgia, reminding her to just breathe and try and relax, they would be at the hospital soon.

Once he got her to the hospital and checked in, Lance sat with her back in her room, never once leaving her side at her request.  He thought it was the least he could do. He and Georgia had grown to an understanding, neither of them ever speaking about Justin.  It worked.

When Justin and JC arrived, they flew to her room, to find Georgia perched in the bed with the biggest frown on her face.  Before either could even ask her what was wrong she was barking at Justin.

 **“I’m not even dilated very much!”**  She huffed, crossing her arms over her stomach.

While Justin looked horrified, JC just smirked, shaking his head.  Of course she was mad. Georgia wanted to hold that baby right now.

Justin was running around, causing more havoc than anything.  He was overall, freaking out and hyperactive, like a child with too many pixie sticks in his system. Lance tried to calm him down, tending to him and keeping him somewhat quite.  JC, of course, stayed with Georgia, feeding her ice chips and coaching her through the contractions. Fifteen long hours later, yes, fifteen, Georgia was ready to push. She had sweet-talked both the nurses, and JC and Justin into staying with her during the labor.

That’s how they ended up with Justin passed out on the delivery room floor, JC sobbing in pain from Georgia breaking his pinky, and baby boy Timberlake on his mommy’s chest, crying.  All 7 pounds, 10 ounces and 21 inches long of him. Georgia looked down at her son, a smile on her face, eyes misty as she rubbed his tiny baby cheek softly.

Once they had recovered from fainting and bone crushing, Justin and JC stood on either side of Georgia, looking down at the baby.  Justin had tears in his eyes as he stared at his son, the realization that he had a son, finally hitting him.

He reached down and rubbed Georgia’s shoulder, **“He’s perfect.”**

Georgia smiled up at Justin, **“He is perfect.  Do you want to hold him, Daddy?”**

Justin nodded, holding his hands out awkwardly for him.  With a little bit of instruction, Georgia passed the baby up to Justin.  JC had disappeared, letting Georgia and Justin have their moment. Georgia watched Justin and the baby.  He really did look a lot like Justin. **“He needs a name.”** She spoke softly, looking up at her son’s father.

Justin sat down carefully on the edge of the bed, holding the baby carefully.   **“Something strong.** ” He rubbed on his son’s cheek. **“Something just for him.”**

Georgia looked at them and nodded.   **“Yea?  Any ideas, Dad?”** She gave him a soft smile, rubbing his shoulder. The man sat back a little, obviously in deep concentration as he thought about it.  He was gazing at the baby boy, trying to think of a perfect name.

Georgia stayed quiet, just watching  them both. Justin was quiet for the longest time before he looked up at Georgia.   **“Zyler?”**  His voice was soft, he had obviously been thinking hard.

Georgia thought about the name for a little bit before nodding. **“Yea.  I like that.”** A smile rested on her features as she looked down at Justin and Zyler.

 **“Zyler Jacob Timberlake.”**  She smiled, looking down at them with a smile.

Justin grinned, rubbing Zyler’s little hands.   **“Thank you, Georgia.  He’s absolutely perfect.”**  He was all smiles again, gazing happily at his son.

Georgia didn’t say anything, just watching them until Zyler began to cry. She then took the baby from Justin, a nurse soon coming in to help with feeding.  Justin sat quietly, heart full of love for the two in the bed.

 **“Georgia?”**  He looked over at her softly.

 **“Hmm?”**  her brown eyes found his blues . **“I’m sorry I hurt you.  I am. And, I just. I’m not going to beg you or anything, to take me back.  Just, know. I’m always going to be here.”**  He smiled at her, **“You’re a lot happier now, Georgia.  JC brings out all of the best in you. He makes you smile.  . .a lot.”**

She blushed, cheeks hot.   **“I love him, Justin.”**  It was how she truly felt.  JC was a great guy and someone she couldn’t have functioned without in the past few weeks.

Justin nodded.   **“I can tell.  I came in here fully intending to go home with my wife and baby.  But, I see now. . .that. I’m going to send my son home with my ex-wife and best friend, and not even bat an eye about it.  I know he makes you happy and that he’ll take care of both you and Zyler, when I’m not there for Little Man.** ”  He leaned down and kissed Georgia’s cheek.   

Georgia wiped tears off her cheeks, looking at Justin and Zyler.   **“I do love you, Justin.”** She gave him a soft smile, reaching over to rub his arm gently.

He nodded.   **“I know.  And I still love you.”**

They stayed quietly sitting for a long time, both of them just watching Zyler.  It was obvious the two were so in love with their son.

JC peeked his head in and knocked quietly, giving them both a smile.  Justin looked up and smiled, then handed Zyler to Georgia before leaning to kiss his little head softly.  He walked past JC, patting his shoulder on the way out the door. **“I’mma go call my Mom back.”**

Georgia pat the bed beside her for JC to come sit.  He moved closer and sat down, carefully moving to look down at the baby.  Georgia pulled the blanket back so his face was fully visible. She smiled over at JC, **“Meet Zyler Jacob.”** She held him proudly, making sure JC could see him.

Zyler was fast asleep, his little fists balled up by his face as he slept, nose wrinkled.  He was still red faced, and snoring softly, little puffy eyes closed and baby snores filling the room.  JC smiled, taking in all of Zyler’s presence. **“He’s a handsome little man.”**  He reached down to rub at his forehead carefully with a finger, then trailed his finger down his cheek.  Zyler rooted towards JC’s finger in his sleep, making soft little baby grunts. Georgia smiled, watching JC and her son.   **“Thank you.”**

The woman reached a hand up to JC’s cheek, rubbing softly until he looked at her.   **“Hey. . . I’m sorry about your finger.”**  She frowned small at him, feeling horribly about injuring him.

JC shrugged it off like it was no big deal, moving his hand up to hers on his cheek. **“It’s fine.  Just a fractured pinky.”** He smiled, holding up his splinted finger.

**“I’m still not sure how I did that.  .. I’m sooo sorry, Josh.”**

He chuckled, shaking his head.   **“That would be from you squeezing and twisting and holding on for dear life before slamming it against the rail.”**

Georgia turned pink in embarrassment.   **“You poor, poor, thing!”**  She rubbed at his face softly still. **“Would you like to hold him?”**

JC hesitated, not sure if it was his place.   **“. . . I . . . enh.”** He looked like he wanted too, but was too afraid to say it.

 **“Joshua, do you want to hold him?”**  She could tell he did.

He nodded, sticking his arms out awkwardly.   **“Just, show me how.”**

Georgia moved over a little bit more so JC would have more room on her bed.  Once he was fully beside her, she handed Zyler to JC carefully, helping him put his hands in the right places.  JC sat rigidly with Zyler, nervous he would do something wrong or hurt him.

Seeing how awkward JC looked, Georgia giggled.   **“Relax.  Babies smell fear. . . you’re going to be fine, just keep a hold of his head and support him and he’ll be fine.”**

JC looked up at Georgia nervously.   **“It’s a little human. . . this is scary!”**  His eyes were wide as he glanced between Georgia and Zyler.

She chuckled and reached up to rub his back softly.   **“Relax, honey.  Lean back, breathe, and unclench your jaw.”**  She rubbed soft circles on his back, trying to help.

Slowly, he leaned back, grip loosening on Zyler into a more comfortable position as he got accustomed to holding him.  JC was silent for the longest time, just watching the little person in his arms.

After quite some time, Zyler’s little eyes opened and he looked around with puffy baby eyes.  JC smiled, turning his body so Z could see Georgia, who had fallen asleep, head on JC’s shoulder.   **“There’s your Momma, little guy.  She’s a special lady,”** he talked quietly to Zyler.   **“You’re going to love her lots.  She’s kind, warm, sweet. She’ll do anything for you.  She has this laugh, that makes you smile and feel warm from the inside out.  And these eyes, that can see all of the good in a person.”**   He grinned down at Zyler, the little man squinting at him.

The nurse came in and took Zyler back to the nursery for some more tests, leaving JC alone with Georgia.  He kissed the top of her head and moved her back against the pillows carefully, then stood up.

**“Where you going?”**

**“I was going to let you sleep.”**  He stood still.

**“Stay, please?”**

He took her outstretched hand and sat back down beside her.   **“Are you sure? I mean, you’re probably exhausted and would like to just sleep or talk to Justin about Zyler stuff. . . “**

The woman shook her head simply.   **“No.  I just want to sit here with you.”**  She leaned back into him once he had sat down, resting her head on his shoulder.  JC wrapped an arm around her waist and held her close.

 **“You’re an amazing woman, Georgia.”** He kissed the top of her head gently, hugging her body to his.

Georgia smiled, nuzzling into him.   **“JC?”**

He hummed acknowledgement, waiting for her to speak.

 **“Will you come home with us?”** She looked over at him, waiting for an answer.

JC looked over, a small smile on his lips.   **“You sure about that, Michigan?”** He would have loved that, but he didn’t want to be too fast to answer.

Georgia nodded, hugging onto his arm close.

 **“Yea. I’d like to come home with you guys.”** He rubbed her side gently, taking note of the big smile on her face.

 

***

Georgia and JC had quickly and easily fallen into a routine at home, with Justin spending as much time with Zyler during the day as possible.  Neither man wanted Georgia to have to parent alone, so Justin would come over during the day while JC was in the studio. Then, he would go do his own thing when JC was home, making sure he always kissed his son goodbye.

Justin had left early today, leaving Georgia with an hour to herself and Zyler.  He was taking a nap, so she was curled up on the sofa with her notebook and pencil, sketching her little man.  She was lost in thought, intent on capturing her baby’s innocence.

JC had quietly come in through the garage with a bouquet of daffodils, Georgia’s favorites.  He walked in beside her, settling down. She shut the book and looked over with a smile. **“Hi.”**  She leaned over to kiss him softly,  JC kissed her back, rubbing his nose to hers sweetly.   **“Hi yourself.’**  He pecked her on the lips once more before handing the flowers over to her.

The woman lit up like a Christmas tree. **“My favorite!”**  She sniffed at them and laid them aside, turning to face JC. **“Thank you, they’re beautiful.”**

JC shrugged, smiling like it was no big deal.   **“I know you like daffodils, no biggie. But, what are you doing in that book?”** He smirked, hoping to get a peek.

Georgia chuckled,  moving her notebook to her lap.   **“Well, are you going to let me read all the scribbles in yours?”** She gave him a cheeky grin.  However, what she hadn’t been expecting was for him to get up and disappear to the kitchen to grab his bag before coming back to the living room.  He pulled out his notebook and set it on her legs.

She looked up at JC, then back at the notebook, repeating the actions.  Hesitantly, she pulled her own from beside her and laid it on his lap, her cheeks bright red.

**“Don’t laugh.”**

JC shook his head. **“You either.”**

She smiled and opened the cover of JC’s notebook, scanning the first page.  There were words, doodles, ideas, thought bubbles, everything, in the margins, all over.  A giant trainwreck on a page.

JC was flipping through the pages of Georgia’s sketchbook, eyes wide as he took it all in.  There were sketches of all things, even people. He saw a sketch of Justin at the beginning, an amazing portrayal.  He flipped through further, a sketch of Georgia herself, in a mirror, pregnant belly and all. JC smiled, noting there was a bit of poetry with each page.  He hadn’t started reading in depth, yet, just glancing.

He continued to flip through, stopping when he got to a sketch of himself.  The man stared at the page, looking at how Georgia saw him. He was silent, unsure of what to say, so he kept going, stopping to read some of her poetry.  It was all so good, she had true talent and had been hiding it for so long, it made JC somewhat sad.

Georgia had read through pages, taking it all in.  JC had lyrics about topics she found to hit home, and of course, loved.  She wanted to hear all of it. She stopped when she got to a piece entitled “Lose Myself’ (Georgia’s Song).  The woman read through it, overwhelmed, but in the best of ways. Had it not been clear before, how JC felt, it would have been there; he was in love with her, and she with him. She turned the page, a smile on her face.

After, she leaned back, looking at JC.  He was finishing up as well, before he leaned back, looking over at her.   **“You’re gifted, Michigan.”** A blush settled over her cheeks.   **“I just doodle.”**

JC laughed.   **“Unh huh. . . your son is just a doodle?”** He reached for her hand, rubbing her knuckles with his thumb as she blushed, shrugging. **“He’s so innocent. . . I just wanted to try and capture it.”**  She smiled softly.   **“I should show you my pictures, too.”** She giggled, a bright smile over her face.

 **“I’d like that.”** JC nodded. He knew Georgia took a lot of pictures, now, he was sure they would be amazing.   **“You drew me,”** he smirked, rubbing her leg.

She nodded.   **“You’re very handsome, and I can read everything from your face.”** Georgia grinned, hugging onto his arm. It was JC’s turn to blush.   **“I have a song?”** She asked shyly.

JC turned even more pink, nodding.

 **“What’s it sound like?”** she questioned once more.

The man smiled, hugging her into his side.   **“Soft, sweet, with flares of emotion; like you.”**

Georgia smirked, shaking her head.   **“I mean, can I hear it?”** She twisted around to face him.

He looked down and shrugged. **“Maybe sometime.”** He leaned down to kiss her softly.   **“I love you, Georgia.”**

She rubbed his cheek gently, eyes on his.   **“I love you, too.”**  She leaned forward and kissed him sweetly.

***

Georgia and Zyler were just leaving his nine-month well baby appointment when she got a message from JC to come by the studio.  Being within close distance she figured that was just fine and headed that direction. She got to the studio and made her way back to his booth, waiting for someone to let her in.

When she was, she set a sleeping Zyler down in his car seat and walked over towards JC.  He twirled around in his chair and gave her a big grin.

 **“Whatcha doin?”**  she smiled down at JC.

He pat his lap for her to sit.  Since Zyler’s birth and his moving in, JC and Georgia had grown closer, more intimate and more comfortable as a couple.  She wasn’t as shy with JC as she had been, totally opening herself with someone for the first time.

She sat happily, settling back against his chest.  He tucked an arm around her and pushed the chair up to the console, reaching around her to flick a few buttons.  Georgia’s eyes were wide at all of the of dials and switches and lights. JC saw her face in the reflection, a smile on his face.  He pointed to one of the buttons and told her to push it. She looked back at him over her shoulder, unsure.

He nodded and she pressed the button.  Soon, music filled the room, she turned around and looked at JC, **“What’s this?”**

**“Your song.”**

A big smile covered her face as she realized these were the lyrics she had read.  As it played, she felt her cheeks redden, a silly grin on her face. Finally, after what felt like ever he was going to let her hear it.

JC watched Georgia’s reflection in the window, hugging her close.  As the song died down, he leaned forward around her to stop the playback.  Georgia wiggled around to face him, settling so her legs dangled over the arm of the chair.   **“It’s pretty,”** she smiled , leaning down to kiss him.  JC smiled, rubbing her back as he kissed her.

She pulled away with a smile.   **“You wrote me a song,”**  she gushed with affection, eyes shining with love.  JC nodded, leaning up to kiss her once more.

JC smiled, poking her to stand up.  She did so, looking at him. **“Where you going?”**  He had moved towards the door and she was confused.   **“I have something for you in my office, be right back.”**  He smiled and went out of the room, leaving her to sit down in the chair, waiting for him to come back.  She was twirling around in the chair, humming to herself, the biggest grin on her face.

Shortly, JC came back, nothing visible in his hand.  Georgia looked at him, her head tilted to the side. **“What’d ya get?”**

JC smiled and walked towards her, leaning down to kiss her before kneeling in front of her, a big smile on his face.  Georgia kept her head to the side, confused. It was when he took her hand and got on the one knee, that she realized what was happening.  Her heart took off, her stomach flopping when JC spoke.

 **“Georgia. I love you.  With all my heart. With all my being.  You’re the sunshine in the morning, the bright star in the dark, you’re my in-between and my everything.  I cannot imagine ever being with anyone else, and I don’t want to have too. You’re my best friend, and my happily ever after.  Never in a million years, did I think I’d want to commit to something like marriage, until I met you. And now, I can’t imagine a day without you.  I want to wake up next to you in the morning, and fall asleep beside you and hold your hand through the day. I want to make you smile, wipe your tears when you cry and show you how much love there is. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and never let go.  Georgia, will you marry me?”**  He pulled the ring out of his pocket, waiting for an answer.

Georgia’s face was wet with tears, eyes shining as she looked down at JC, heart full of love for the man.  She smiled, happily nodding, overwhelmed with emotion. She slid down on the floor by Josh, leaning into him to kiss him, nodding and mumbling her yes, hugging onto him.

JC smiled at her answer, hugging her tightly to him, a very happy man.

Who said Justin always got the girl?

  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you at least enjoyed pieces <3


End file.
